Helena Rhea Grace - The lost Halfblood
by AlLEsLiEbEr
Summary: Auf der Suche nach ihrer Zwillingsschwester Thalia Grace findet sich Zeus letzte Tochter im Lotus Casino wieder. Fünf Jahre später wird sie von einem Satyr gefunden und ins Camp-Halfblood gebracht, in welchem ihr die Aufgabe gestellt wird den Herrscherblitz ihre Vaters zu finden und zum Olymp zurückzubringen.
1. Steckbrief

**Steckbrief**

 **Name: Helena Rhea Gnade**

 **Alter** : 11 Jahre, eigentlich (17 Jahre)

 **Familie** :

Thalia Grace (Zwillingsschwester)

Jason Grace (Bruder)

Beryl Grace (Mutter)

Zeus (Vater)

 **Aussehen** :

-lange schwarze hüftlange Haare

-helle graue Augen

-schlanke Figur

-schönes Gesicht

 **Charakter:**

-stolz, selbstsicher

-kämpferisch, impulsiv

-manchmal nachtragend

-loyal gegenüber ihren Freunden

-unerbittlich gegenüber ihren Feinden

 **Waffen:**

-Pfeil und Bogen

-elektrisierender Sense / Speer

 **Kräfte:**

-Aerokinese: Macht über die Luft, Wind und Wetter

-Elektrokinese: Macht über Elektrizität und Blitze


	2. Die Zwillinge

Es herrschte tiefe Nacht.

Ein weißer Krankenwagen mit blau-rotem Blaulicht fuhr in rasantem Tempo die Straßen in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Krankenhauses entlang.

Wenige Sekunden nach der Ankunft im Krankenhaus wurden die beiden Türen des Wagens hektisch aufgestoßen und die Arzthelfer zogen eine schreiende Frau aus dem Inneren. Ihr blondes Haar war schweißnass, während ihre blauen Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, als die nächste Wehe ihren Körper durchzuckte. Ihre Hände hielten sich krampfhaft an ihrer Liege fest, ehe sie von einigen Ärzten eilig in einen Kreißsaal gebracht wurde.

Beryl Grace keuchte angestrengt und befolgte unter großer Mühe die Anweisungen der Hebammen, die zwischen ihren Schenkeln knieten und durch ein helles blaues Tuch verdeckt wurden. Die Frau begann durchgängiger zu atmen, während sie versuchte ihr Kind zur Welt zu bringen.

„Sie haben es fast geschafft, Mrs. Grace!" schrie einer der Hebammen und nahm ein weißes Handtuch zur Hand, als das Kind den Bauch der Mutter verließ. Mit rotem Kopf erhob sich die Hebamme und gab das Kind einigen Assistentinnen, die das Kind sogleich wogen und überprüften.

„Es ist ein gesundes Mädchen!" rief einer der Helferinnen und wickelte das Kind in ein rosafarbenes Tuch. Beryl Grace lächelte kurz gequält, als eine erneute Wehe durch ihren Unterleib zog und sie abermals anfing zu schreien. Die Augen der Hebammen weiteten sich kurz, ehe sie sich erneut zu der Mutter hinunter beugte.

„Anscheint erwarteten Sie noch ein Kind, Miss!" sagte sie und auch die Augen der Mutter weiteten sich kurz. Sie stieß kurz scharf die Luft aus und begann ebenso wie vor wenigen Minuten laut der Anweisungen der Hebamme zu pressen. Der Schrei eines Kindes ließ sie erschöpft, jedoch überglücklich in die Liege zurücksinken. Die Hebamme gab, das in ein ebenso weißes Tuch gehülltes Kind ihre Assistentin weiter und überprüfte anschließend den Zustand der Mutter.

„Wir verlegen sie nun auf eine andere Station, Mrs. Grace. Ihre Kinder werden zu Ihnen gebracht, wenn wir sie untersucht haben." sagte die Hebamme und Berly Grace nickte erschöpft, ehe sie einige Krankenschwestern durch die hellen Flure in einen benachbarten Raum schoben.

Wenige Minuten später kamen zwei Schwestern durch die Tür und lächelten der Mutter freundlich zu.

„Es sind zwei gesunde Mädchen, Miss." sagte einer der Schwestern und Beryl Grace lächelte sanft und streckte auffordernd ihre Hände nach ihren beiden Töchtern aus. Die erste Schwester reichte ihr ein rosafarbenes Bündel.

„Das ist Ihr Erstgeborenes." sagte sie und Beryl Grace schaute voller Glück auf das kleine Mädchen. Es hatte bereits einen leichten schwarzen Flaum auf ihrem Köpfchen und im nächsten Moment starrten sie elektrisierend blaue Augen an, ehe sie diese im nächsten Moment wieder schloss. Beryl Grace lächelte und eine kleine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter.

„Thalia. Sie soll Thalia Grace heißen!" sagte sie und die Schwestern nickten. Die Krankenschwester notierte sich den Namen, ehe sie der zweiten zunickte, die der jungen Mutter das Zweitgeborene übergab. Dieses wurde leicht unruhig, als es seiner Mutter übergeben wurde und begann leicht in seine gelbe Decke zu strampeln.

Ebenso wie ihre ältere Schwester besaß das Mädchen einen leichten schwarzen Flaum auf ihrem Kopf, jedoch statt der blauen Augen helle graue. Beryl Graces Augen funkelten voller Freude und wiegte das Kleine in ihren Armen, das sich ein wenig beruhigte und die Augen schloss.

„Wie wollen Sie sie nennen, Mrs. Grace?" fragte die Schwester und deutete auf das Zweitgeborene, dass nun ebenso wie ihre Schwester in den Armen der Mutter schlief. Beryl Grace sah für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Fenster in die stille und wolkenlose Nacht hinaus, ehe sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Helena Rhea Grace. Nach ihren Großmüttern." sagte sie und die Krankenschwestern nickten. Sie nahmen der Mutter die beiden Säuglinge ab und legten sie nebeneinander in eine Wiege, die direkt neben dem Bett der Mutter aufgestellt worden war und somit immer in ihrer Nähe.

„Ich wünschen Ihnen eine erholsame Nacht, Mrs. Grace!" sagten die beiden Schwestern und löschten das Licht, als sie das Zimmer der Patientin verließen. Beryl Grace betrachtete noch eine Weile ihre beiden kleinen Mädchen und noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben, dass diese beiden Säuglinge die Nachfahrinnen von einem der mächtigsten Götter der griechischen Mythologie waren. Voller Sehnsucht ließ sie ihren Blick aus dem Fenster und in Richtung des Himmels gleiten.

* * *

Im Krankenzimmer war es still. Beryl Grace schlief an der Seite ihrer beiden neugeborenen Töchter, während einer der Krankenschwestern geräuschlos die Tür öffnete. Sie blickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf die schlafende Mutter und wandte sich den beiden Töchtern zu. Thalia schien zu schlafen, denn ihre kleinen Augen waren geschlossenen, während ihre kleine Schwester sich unruhig hin und her wiegte. Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln wandte sich die Schwester ab und öffnete eines der Fenster im Zimmer. Das kleine Mädchen begann kleine Quiek-Geräusche zu machen und die Schwester konnte nur vermuten, dass es dem kleinen Mädchen gefiel. Sie beobachtete noch eine kleine Weile die beiden Neugeborenen, ehe sie schließlich das Zimmer verließ und ihre Runde fortsetzte.

Ein leichter Wind schwang sich durch das geöffnete Fenster und ließ die weißen Vorhänge schweben. Wenige Sekunden später bildete sich auf dem Boden des Zimmers ein kleiner Wirbelwind, welcher zu wachsen schien und eine großgewachsene Gestalt bildete. Ein Mann mit schwarzen schulterlangen Haaren und einem ebenso gestutzten Bart näherte sich vorsichtig der Frau und ihren beiden Kindern. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Nadelstreifenanzug und seine grauen Augen schienen selbst in der Dunkelheit leicht zu leuchten. Sein Blick wanderte zu der schlafenden Frau über ihre beiden Kinder und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er sich ihnen vorsichtig näherte. Seine grauen Augen huschten über die beiden schlafenden Kinder, wobei das Jüngste die Anwesenheit des Mannes zu spüren schien, denn sie öffnete einen Moment später ihre kleinen Augen.

Neugierig beobachtete sie den Mann, welcher sie von oben herab musterte und strampelte mit ihren kleinen Beinchen. Die grauen Augen des Mannes leuchteten kurz auf, ehe er seine kräftigen Arme um den Körper des Mädchens legte und sie aus ihrer Wiege nahm. Das Mädchen begann freudig zu quietschen und blickte den Mann mit ihren hellen Augen fast schon unschuldig an. Ihre kleinen Finger lösten sich aus dem Tuch und ertasteten den schwarz-grauen Bart.

„Ich habe sie nach unseren Müttern benannt." erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Beryl Grace, welche sich aufgesetzt hatte und den Mann und ihre Tochter beobachtete. Lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie ihre kleinste Tochter an den Barthaaren ihres Vaters zog, sodass dieser ab und an kurz das Gesicht verzog. Er löste vorsichtig die kleinen Finger seiner Tochter von seinem Bart, jedoch schien Helena diese nun interessanter zu finden und widmete sich nun seinen Fingern, indem sie sie mit ihren kleinen Händen umfasste und leise zu quietschen anfing.

Beryl Grace lachte leise und deutete mit einem Augenwink auf die Wiege, in welchem nun ebenfalls Thalia die Augen geöffnet hatte und leise anfing zu weinen. Sie strampelte mit ihren Beinchen und Ärmchen, sodass Beryl Grace aufsprang und Helena zurück zu ihrer Schwester legte. Im nächsten Moment wurden die Schluchzer leiser, bis sie schließlich komplett aufhörten und Thalia an der Seite ihrer Schwester wieder einschlief.

„Helena kommt sehr nach dir, Zeus. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie dir in ein paar Jahren wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist." sagte Beryl Grace und einer ihrer Finger glitt über die Wange von Helena. Auch Zeus wandte den Blick nicht ein einziges Mal von seinen beiden Töchtern ab. Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen hell auf, ehe sein Blick von seinen Kindern aus dem Fenster glitt. Donner glitt über den Himmel und für einen Moment schien das gesamte Krankenhaus zu beben. Zeus verkrampfte sich für einen kurzen Moment und sein schönes Gesicht nahm einen grimmigen Ausdruck an, als würde jeden Moment ein Gewitter losbrechen. Beryl Grace musterte ihren ehemaligen Geliebten besorgt, wagte jedoch nicht ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Das Beben ließ nach und auch der Donner am Himmel besänftigte sich nach einer Weile. Zeus hatte seinen Augen geschlossen, während seine Muskeln im Körper angespannt waren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Beryl Grace vorsichtig und Zeus öffnete seine Augen. Das Leuchten in ihnen verschwand und er blickte auf seine Töchter herab.

„Ich muss gehen." sagte er leise und blickte Beryl Grace an. Ihre blauen Augen waren geweitet und sie blickte den Gott fast schon fassungslos an, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass er diese Worte zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich abermals und Zeus wandte den Blick von ihr ab.

Er blickte seine Töchter voller Stolz an und strich beiden für einen kurzen Moment über die Wangen, ehe Beryl Grace einen letzten Blick zu warf und sich langsam in Luft auflöste und vom Wind aus dem Fenster und in den Himmel gezogen wurde.


	3. Mein Vater

**7 Jahre später**

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag und der Central-Park in New York blühte in den schönsten Farbtönen. Die Park-Straßen waren voller Spaziergänger oder Jogger, während auf den Wiesen viele Menschen ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen streckten. Darunter auch eine blondhaarige schöne junge Frau mit blauen Augen, welche auf einer karierten Picknick-Decke lag. Ihr Gesicht war leicht eingefallen, während sich unter ihren Augen leichte Augenringe zeigten. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten müde, als sie ihre beiden siebenjährigen Töchter beobachtete, die nicht weit von ihr zusammen spielten. Sie lächelte leicht, jedoch wurde dies mit der Zeit traurig und ihr Blick wanderte sehnsuchtsvoll in den Himmel.

Nur wenige Meter von ihrer Mutter entfernt spielten die beiden Schwestern Thalia und Helena Grace Fangen, wobei ihnen durch ihr lautes Gekicher nicht auffiel, dass sie sich immer mehr von ihrer Mutter entfernten.

„Warte auf mich…ich bin nicht so schnell, wie du, Thalia!" schrie ich, wobei Thalia nur lauter zu lachen zu begann. Mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde grimmiger und ich schnaubte empört, ehe ich schließlich ganz stehen blieb und mich umsah. Meine hellen grauen Augen blickten durch den Abschnitt des Parks auf der Suche nach meiner Mutter. Mein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schnell in Besorgnis und ich hielt Ausschau nach Thalia, die ebenso wie meine Mutter verschwunden war.

 **"Thalia"**

 **"Mama!"**

Immer wieder schrie ich ihre Namen durch den Waldabschnitt, ohne eine Antwort. Meine grauen Augen huschten unruhig durch die Gegend, die mir nun um einiges dunkler zu sein schien.

Ein Knacksen.

Ruckartig drehte ich mich zu dessen Ursprung und trat vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein großgewachsener Mann mit einem tief ins Gesicht gezogenen schwarzen Hut trat aus dem Dickicht und unbewusst trat ich nochmals einige Schritte zurück. Meine Haare stellten sich auf und mein kleiner Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Der Mann trat näher und blieb wenige Meter vor mir stehen. Er hob den Kopf und eine Sekunde später schaute ich in ein dunkles fast schwarzes Auge.

Auge?

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich drehte mich ruckartig um, ehe ich mit schnellen kleinen Schritten aus dem dunklen Bereich des Central-Parks rannte. Meine Atmung wurde mit jedem Meter flacher und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu laut schreien. Ich erblickte bald die helle Wiese und erhöhte mein Tempo.

Die Menschen auf der Wiese blickten mir mit verwunderten Gesichtsausdrücken hinterher, als ich an ihnen vorbeirannte. Meine Augen huschten durch die Gegend und erblickten bald darauf meine Mutter. Schnaubend und mit brennenden Lungen kam ich vor ihr zum Stehen. Meine Mutter setzte sich schnell auf und ihr Blick ging sorgevoll über mich, ehe sie sich umsah. Ihre blauen Augen wurden im nächsten Moment panisch.

„Helena! Wo ist deine Schwester?" fragte sie mich mit angespannter Stimme und ich blickte zum Waldabschnitt, in dem wir beide verschwunden waren. Meine Mutter setzte sich auf und griff nach meiner Hand, die nun unter ihrer Berührung weniger zu zittern begann. Meine Mutter legte die karierte Decke zusammen und packte sie zu den anderen Sachen in den Korb, ehe sie wieder zu meiner Hand griff und mich in Richtung des Waldes zog. Meine grauen Augen wurden leicht panisch und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da war ein Monster, Mama! Ein Mann mit einem Auge!" sagte ich und meine Mutter blieb ruckartig stehen, sodass ich fast in sie hinein gelaufen wäre. Ich blickte nach oben und erkannte, dass ihre Augen nicht auf mir lagen, sondern geradeaus starrten. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte einen ebenso großgewachsenen Mann, welcher mit Thalia an der Hand auf uns zu kam. Das Gesicht meiner Schwester machte mich neugierig, denn es zeigte leichte Demut in Gegenwart des Mannes. Mein Blick wanderte zum Gesicht des Fremden und meine Augen weiteten sich.

Der Mann besaß blonde schulterlange Haare und blaue Augen, jedoch erregte etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte einen stolzen Gesichtsausdruck, während sein Gang aufrecht und majestätisch zu sein schien. Und auch seine Ausstrahlung wirkte unnatürlich und auf mich fast schon bedrohlich, sodass ich mich an dem Blumenkleid meiner Mutter festkrallte und den Blick auf meine Schwester richtete. Sie schien zu merken, dass ich mich unwohl in der Gegenwart des Mannes fühlte, denn sie lächelte mir beruhigend zu. Der Mann kam vor uns zum Stehen und ließ die Hand von Thalia los, die sofort an meiner Seite war.

Ich spürte die bohrenden Blicke des Mannes, jedoch wollte ich nicht aufblicken. Stattdessen schien nun meine Mutter aus ihrer Starre erwacht zu sein, denn sie begann leicht zu stottern.

„Zeus…" hauchte sie leise und ich hob augenblicklich den Kopf in Richtung der beiden Erwachsenen.

 _Dieser Mann war unser Vater?_

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Beryl!" sagte mein Vater und meine Mutter fing daraufhin an leicht zu zittern, ebenso wie ihre Stimme. Ich ließ sie augenblicklich los und trat einen Schritt von ihnen weg. Mein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig und anstelle der Neugierde trat Fassungslosigkeit und meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grimmigen Ausdruck.

 _Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass er hier war. Hier bei uns._

Über uns zogen leichte Wolken auf und Thalia griff reflexartig zu meiner Hand. Meine Zwillingsschwester und ich verstanden uns auch ohne Worte und sie wusste immer, wann sie eingreifen musste, um mich zurückzuhalten oder zu beruhigen. Auch, wenn ich ihre jüngere Schwester war, so hatte ich mitunter das Temperament unseres Vaters und reagierte auf manche Situationen sehr impulsiv, vor allem wenn es um Konfrontationen mit meiner Mutter ging. Thalia und ich verstanden nie, warum eine Person so viel Aufmerksamkeit benötigte, jedoch steigerte sich dies in den letzten Jahren fast zu einem Wahnsinn. Wir vermuteten, dass unser Vater an dieser Situation nicht ganz unbeteiligt war, vor allem nachdem er sie verlassen hatte.

„filiæ meæ." erklang plötzlich die strenge Stimme meines Vaters in meinen Ohren und ich blickte zu ihm herauf, wobei ich mich dabei reflexartig anspannte. Mein Vater kniete sich zu uns herunter, sodass wir fast auf derselben Augenhohe waren und blickte uns nacheinander an.

„Thalia, mein großes Mädchen." sagte er und strich meiner Schwester leicht über die Wange, die ihn jedoch nur mit ihren großen blauen Augen anstarrte, als könne sie noch immer nicht glauben, dass unser Vater in Fleisch und Blut vor uns stand. Er ließ die Hand sinken und seine blauen Augen fuhren zu mir. Seine Augen wurden mit einem Mal sanfter und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als er mich betrachtete. Ihm schien anscheint die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns aufzufallen, denn außer der Tatsache, dass wir verschiedene Geschlechter hatten, unterschieden wir uns nicht in viel mehr.

„Helena…meine Jüngste." hauchte er und ich fühlte, wie meine innere Blockade gegenüber meinem Vater zu bröckeln begann. Thalia und ich waren, nachdem uns unsere Mutter über seine Identität aufgeklärt hatte ziemlich geschockt und anschließend wütend geworden. Sieben Jahre lang habe ich eine Mauer vor meinen Gefühlen, die meinen Vater betrafen errichtete und nun, wo er vor mir stand, schaffte ich es nicht sie vor ihm zu verbergen. Ich zwang mich schließlich dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte ich und meine Stimme zitterte leicht. Ich hörte meine Schwester und meine Mutter scharf die Luft einziehen, jedoch ignorierte ich sie beide und starrte weiterhin meinen Vater an, dessen Maske sich ebenso wenig wie meine rührte.

„Sei nicht so unhöflich gegenüber deinem Vater, Helena!" sagte meine Mutter und vor meinem inneren Auge konnte ich ihren strengen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn Thalia oder ich sie mit irgendetwas verärgert hatten.

„Ich will es wissen. Warum bist du hier?" fragte ich noch einmal und noch immer regte sich Nichts im Gesicht meines Vaters, wobei dies mich nicht wunderte. Auch wenn meine Maske das ein oder andere Mal zu wackeln schien, so konnte ich ebenso durchdringend sein, wie mein Vater. Seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich für einen kurzen Moment auf und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Darf ein Vater nicht seine Kinder besuchen kommen?" fragte er mich und ich hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, ehe ich einen kurzen Blick mit meiner Schwester austauschte. Ich wusste, dass mein Vater einer der mächtigsten griechischen Götter der Mythologie war und ich in seiner Gegenwart Vorsicht walten lassen musste, jedoch viel es mir in dieser Hinsicht schwer, ihm nicht sämtliche Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Dafür, dass dieser Vater sich die letzten sieben Jahre nicht einmal hat blicken lassen…" begann ich, wurde jedoch durch das wütende Schnauben meiner Mutter unterbrochen und beendete meinen Satz frühzeitig. Sie stand hinter meinem Vater und hatte die Arme in die Seite gestemmt, wobei ihre blauen Augen dunkel in meine Richtung funkelten. Ich musste mich zwingen ihr keinen genervten Blick meinerseits zu geben und wandte mich wieder meinem Vater zu, der mich die ganze Zeit nicht einmal aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

„Ich will jetzt nach Hause, Mutter!" erklang neben mir meine Schwester Thalia und riss mich an der Hand mit sich. Das Gesicht meiner Mutter änderte sich schlagartig und sie nickte, wobei ihr an zu merken war, dass ihr Thalias Einwurf sehr entgegen kam, um unseren Vater bald darauf in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Zusammen gingen wir die Straßen zu unserer großen Wohnung entlang, wobei ich so gut es mir möglich war, den Augenkontakt zu meinem Vater vermied.

Unsere Wohnung reichte über zwei Etagen und war hell eingerichtet, ebenso wie unsere Zimmer. Thalias Zimmer und meines waren durch eine Verbindungstür mit einander verbunden, da es uns als Zwillinge schwer fiel voneinander getrennt zu sein. Sie befanden sich ebenso wie das Schlafzimmer unserer Mutter in der zweiten Etage.

Ich stieß meine Zimmertür hinter mir zu und warf mich auf mein Himmelbett.

Ein Klopfen hinter mir ließ mich aufhorchen und ich brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu ahnen, dass es meine Schwester war. Ich hörte ihre Schritte und mein Bett senkte sich, ehe sich eine Hand auf meinen Kopf legte und begann mir sanft durch die Haare zu streichen. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen und meine Anspannung fiel von mir ab.

„Warum glaubst du…ist er hier?" fragte meine Schwester mich und ich setzte mich auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht…aber ich will ihn nicht hier haben." sagte ich leise und die Augen meiner Schwester weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment.

„Helena…er ist unser Vater." konterte meine Schwester und mein Blick ging zu dem Buch der griechischen und römischen Mythologie. Ich nahm es an mich und öffnete schweigend das Buch, ehe ich die Seiten des Buches langsam durchblätterte.

„Er ist der Vater von vielen Göttern und Halbgöttern, wie Herkules oder Perseus. Wir sind nur einer seiner vielen Kinder, die irgendwann vergessen wird." flüsterte ich und meine Augen wanderten über ein Bild, welches von dem Sturz der Titanen handelte.

* * *

Es war Abend geworden und meine Familie nahm im ersten Stock ihr Abendessen ein, während ich es vorgezogen hatte in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben. Ich konnte meinem Vater im Moment nicht gegenüber treten. Ich hasste ihn nicht. Selbst als Tochter konnte man seinen eigenen Vater nicht hassen, jedoch wurde ich in seiner Gegenwart zunehmend unruhig und wütend. Ich wusste, dass er als ein Gott nicht immer Zeit hatte für seine Kinder…aber sich sieben Jahre lang nicht blicken zu lassen gingen meines Erachtens ein wenig zu weit.

* * *

Meine müden Augen öffneten sich und blickten verschlafen auf die Zahlen meines Weckers.

 _3:54 Uhr_

Unruhig versuchte ich wieder einzuschlafen und wälzte mich in meinem Himmelbett herum, bis ich schlussendlich aufgab und aufstand. Ich huschte zur Verbindungstür meiner Schwester und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Ich lächelte leicht, als ich meine Schwester schlafend in ihrem Bett sah und schloss vorsichtig und leise die Tür. Auf Zehenspitzen huschte ich durch den dunklen Flur vorbei an dem Schlafzimmer meiner Mutter und die Treppe hinunter in das Wohnzimmer und in den Essbereich. Unsere erste Etage hatte viele offene Panoramafenster, durch welche man die komplette Stadt übersehen konnte und die einen großen Teil unseres Wohnzimmers einnahmen. Thalia blieb diesen Fenstern meist fern, da sie als Einzige Höhenangst hatte, jedoch zu stur war, um es unserer Mutter zu erzählen.

Neben den Panoramafenstern stand in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers ein großer schwarzer Flügel, auf dem ich seit Jahren spielte. Ich hatte meine Mutter schlussendlich dazu überreden können, mir neben dem Flügel auch privaten Musikunterricht geben zu lassen. Antonio war ein geduldiger Lehrer und jedes Mal war ich von seinen Musikstücken fasziniert, sodass das Lernen viel Spaß machte und ich meiner Schwester bereits nach einem Jahr Stücke vorspielte. Mein langes weißes Nachthemd schliff hinter mir auf dem Boden, während ich auf den schwarzen Flügel zuging. Meine Finger flatterten über die Tasten, ehe ich mich schließlich auf den großen Hocker setzte.

In der Luft erklang Musik, während meine Finger über die Tasten fuhren und liebliche Klänge von sich gaben. Meinen Augen waren auf die Noten gerichtet, sodass ich nicht mitbekam wie mein Vater in der Tür stehen blieb und meinem Spiel zuhörte.

„Mit deinem Spiel könntest du gewiss mit deinem Bruder mithalten." sagte eine Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich hektisch zu meinem Vater um, der sich anscheint unbemerkt hinter mich getreten war. Seine blauen Augen funkelten elektrisch, ebenso wie es Thalias Augen taten. Ich gab ein gequältes Lächeln von mir und wandte mich wieder meinen Noten zu.

„Ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn ich ignoriert werde, auch nicht von meinen Kindern, Helena." erklang die strenge Stimme meines Vaters hinter mir und ich biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, ehe ich mich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte. Sein Gesicht war ebenso wie meines angestrengt und seine blauen Augen wirkten in meiner Gegenwart streng.

„Denkst du etwa, es gefällt einem Kind von seinem Vater sieben Jahre lang ignoriert zu werden. Ohne auch nur ein Wort von ihm zuhören…ohne ihn je gesehen zu haben." konterte ich und blickte wütend zur Seite.

„Helena…" flüsterte mein Vater und die Luft um mich herum knisterte leicht. Ich hörte die schweren Schritte meines Vaters auf dem Boden und wenige Sekunden später blickten mich strahlend blaue Augen an. Mein Vater hatte sich zu mir heruntergebeugt und blickte mich nun an.

„Meine Tochter…denke nicht, dass ich dich oder deine Schwester ignoriert habe, denn es ist nicht wahr. Seit ihr beiden geboren wurdet, habe ich euch beobachtet und eure Fortschritte voller Stolz beobachtet. Aber ein Gott zu sein bringt auch seine Nachteile mit sich, mitunter auch, dass niemand von uns die Erlaubnis hat sich direkt in das Leben seiner Kinder einzumischen." sagte er und ich blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Und was ist mit uns Halbgöttern?" fragte ich ihn und er blickte hinter mich auf die Stadt, ehe er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Unsere Nachkommen müssen sich ihren eigenen Wegen und Aufgaben stellen, ohne dass sie von uns Göttern wesentlich beeinflusst werden. Unsere Aufgabe ist es euch zu beobachten und nur in den extremsten Fällen einzugreifen." erklärte er mir und ich nickte schweigend.

„Heißt das, dass du auch Thalia und mich auf unserem Weg beobachten wirst?" fragte ich ihn und er nickte.

„Ich bin euer Vater, Helena. Jederzeit!" sagte er und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln meinerseits nicht verkneifen.

 **filiæ meæ - Meine Töchter  
**


	4. Das Geschenk

**10 Monate später**

Ungeduldig starrte ich auf den hellblauen Fußboden des Krankenhauses, während meine Zwillingsschwester neben mir saß, welche nicht weniger ungeduldig wartete.

Vor 10 Monaten nachdem unser Vater wieder zu uns bzw. zu unserer Mutter zurückgekehrt war, besserte sich zunehmend unser Familienverhältnis. Thalia und unsere Mutter gerieten damals häufiger aneinander, wobei ich ihr in einigen Punkten zustimmte. Beryl Grace war eine berühmte Schauspielerin und konnte nie genug Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Selbst nach unserer Geburt änderte sich dies nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie war förmlich davon besessen, die Aufmerksamkeit unseres Vaters auf sich zu ziehen, vor allem nachdem er sie verlassen hatte. Als unser Vater ihr abermals seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und uns des häufigeren besuchte, änderte sich zunehmend unsere Verhältnis zu unserer Mutter. Auch mein Verhältnis zu meinem Vater änderte sich von Besuch zu Besuch, sodass ich manchmal Tränen in den Augen hatte, wenn er zum Olymp zurückkehrte.

Wenige Monate nachdem unser Vater zu unsere Mutter zurückkehrte, berichtete sie uns, dass sie abermals ein Kind von unserem Vater unter ihrem Herzen trug. Neben der Freude auf ein weiteres Familienmitglied, machte sich gleichzeitig die Angst in mir breit. Natürlich erzählte mir mein Vater während seiner Besuche viele Geschichten über die griechische Mythologie und das die Götter des Öfteren auf die Erde kamen und sich in Sterbliche verliebten, ehe sie schließlich mit diesen Kinder zeugten. Er erzählte mir, dass die Halbgötter, wie Thalia und ich in ein spezielles Camp kommen sollten, um dort vor den Halbtitanen und Monstern sicher zu sein, die uns anhand unseres Blutes aufspüren konnten. Bei Kindern, die von den großen Drei abstammten, wäre der Geruch, den sie ausstrahlten intensiver, als bei den anderen, weswegen sie besonders gefährdet waren.

Neben der Tatsache, dass Thalia und ich alt genug waren, um die gefährlichsten Monster anzulocken, beschäftigte mich das Problem, dass Zeus eifersüchtige Ehefrau Hera in uns beiden einen erneuten Ehebruch ihres Gemahles sah. Jetzt da bald auch unser kleines Geschwisterchen auf der Welt sein würde, hoffte ich wir würden weiterhin vor der Göttin sicher sein.

Der Schrei eines kleinen Kindes ließ mich hochschrecken und ich sprang energisch auf. Wenige Minuten später wurde unsere Mutter auf einer Liege aus dem Kreissaal geschoben und in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht. Ich rannte den Schwestern hektisch hinterher und blieb in der Tür stehen, ehe ich langsam auf das Bett meiner Mutter zuging, welche noch immer mit erschöpften Gesicht auf das kleine Etwas in ihren Armen blickte. Selbst von meinem Standpunkt aus, konnte ich sehen, dass ihre blauen Augen leuchteten, jedoch konnte ich auch gleichzeitig Sorge darin sehen. Thalia blieb nun ebenfalls neben mir stehen und meine Mutter richtete ihre Augen auf uns und lächelte uns nickend zu. Vorsichtig reichte sie Thalia die blaue Decke, in welcher unser neuer Bruder lag.

Meine hellen grauen Augen begannen zu strahlen und ich lächelte auf meinen kleinen Bruder herab, ehe Thalia in mir schließlich überreichte. Langsam fuhr ich mit dem Finger über seine kleinen Wangen.

„Wie soll er heißen?" fragte Thalia neben mir, wobei meine Mutter auf ihre Frage nur entsetzt schnauben konnte. Mein Blick richtete sich auf sie. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf das Fenster und in den Himmel.

„Euer Vater hat darauf bestanden, dass ich ihn Jason nenne!" sagte sie und ich hob eine Augenbraue und tauschte einen Blick mit meiner Schwester, welche mir den Jungen wieder aus dem Arm nahm.

Meine Mutter schien mit diesem Namen nicht wirklich einverstanden gewesen zu sein, jedoch schien mein Vater sie überzeugt zu haben.

„Willkommen auf der Welt, Jason Grace." flüsterte meine Schwester neben mir und ich grinste sie an.

* * *

 **Ein Jahr später**

"Helena"

"Helena"

"HELENA!"

Ich zog mir genervt die Decke über den Kopf, die mir jedoch im nächsten Moment von meinem Körper gerissen und ich von meiner Schwester aus dem Bett geworfen wurde. Ich verengte meine hellen Augen zu schlitzen und starrte meine Zwillingsschwester wütend an, welche mich provozierend angrinste.

„Heute ist unser Geburtstag, Schwesterchen!" sagte sie und ich stieß genervt Luft aus. Meine Schwester wusste, wie sie mich aufregen konnte. Eines davon, war die Tatsache, dass sie mich gern „Schwesterchen" nannte, um mich zu ärgern. Ich blickte auf den Kalender, in welchem der 22. Dezember rot umrundet war.

Thalias und mein Geburtstag.

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich schlüpfte im nächsten Moment in meinen kleinen Bademantel, ehe ich hinter Thalia die Treppen in das Wohnzimmer herunterrannte. Unsere Mutter saß mit müden blauen Augen am Tisch. Vor ihr eine weiße Kaffeetasse. Daneben stand eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit darin. Alkohol. Nachdem mein Vater seine Besuche abermals eingestellt hatte, versank meine Mutter zunehmend in Alkohol, sodass Thalia und ich hauptsächlich ihre Aufgabe, sich um unseren Bruder zu kümmern übernahmen. Wir drei waren unzertrennlich. Selbst Jasons Kinderbettchen stellten wir entweder in Thalias oder in mein Zimmer, damit wir unserem Bruder nahe waren.

Jason lächelte uns fröhlich entgegen, als er uns entdeckte und streckte uns auffordernd seine kleinen Arme entgegen. Auf seinem Kopf wuchs ein blonder Flaum Haare, während seine blauen Augen strahlten. In seiner Hand befand sich ein kleines Plastikauto, welches er aus der Hand fallen ließ und auf uns zu krabbelte. Ich nahm ihn auf den Arm und strich ihm kurz über seine blonden Haare. Jason begann zu kichern und seine kleine Narbe an seiner Lippe begann zu zucken. Ich musste lächeln als ich daran zurück dachte. Er hatte versucht einen Tacker zu essen, den meine Mutter aus Versehen hat fallen lassen. Seitdem achteten wir stets darauf, nichts mehr fallen zu lassen.

Neugierig sah ich an Jason vorbei und entdeckte meine Schwester, die bereits vor ihren Geschenken saß. Mit meinem Bruder auf dem Arm ging ich näher und setzte Jason vorsichtig neben mich, um mich meinen Geschenken zu zuwenden. Jason krabbelte auf meinen Schoss, wobei seine blauen Augen zu leuchten anfingen, als ich eines der Geschenke näher an mich zog.

„Willst du es aufmachen, Jason?" fragte ich ihn und mein Bruder begann freudig zu klatschen. Er riss das Papier ab und quietschte das ein oder andere Mal begeistert auf. Thalia beobachtete dies nur mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Ich entfernte das restliche Papier und blickte auf ein leeres Notenbuch. Meine hellen Augen begannen zu leuchten und ich blickte meine Schwester freudestrahlend an, ehe ich sie schließlich umarmte.

„Danke." flüsterte ich und Thalia küsste mich kurz auf die Stirn.

Thalia und ich sahen lächelnd zu, als Jason mit unseren Geschenkresten spielte, indem er sich selbst einwickelte, als wäre er ein Geschenk. Selbst unsere Mutter beobachtete dies schmunzelnd.

Ich blickte auf die vielen Geschenke, die vor unseren Füßen lagen und trotzdem war ich ein wenig enttäuscht, dass unser Vater nicht anwesend war. In den vielen Monaten, die er damals mit unserer Familie verbracht hatte, wirkten wir wie eine große glückliche Familie. Er war kein Gott und wir keine Halbgötter.

Zeus war zwar streng und väterlich uns gegenüber gewesen und selbst ich hatte Respekt vor ihm, wenn er uns beide ab und an in die Schranken wies, jedoch kam er mir in manchen Situationen vor wie ein Mensch. Vor allem, wenn wir beide zusammen waren. Ich spielte ihm des Öfteren etwas vor und er saß schweigend neben mir und hörte mir aufmerksam zu.

* * *

Es war Abend geworden und noch immer war ich etwas enttäuscht, dass unser Vater uns nicht einmal zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte. Traurig schlüpfte ich in mein Nachtkleid und huschte über den Flur in mein Zimmer. Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, blieb ich stocksteif stehen und blickte verwirrt auf ein kleines langes Paket, das auf meinem Bett lag. Ich blickte zu allen Seiten meines Zimmers, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen. Anscheint war der unbekannte Bote bereits verschwunden. Langsam trat ich näher an das Bett und begutachtete das Packet von allen Seiten. Es war in hellem Papier eingewickelt, während eine weiße Seidenschleife darum gewickelt war.

Vorsichtig nahm ich das Paket an mich und fing an das Papier und die Schleife zu entfernen. Ein schwarzes langes Kästchen blickte mir entgegen, welches wunderschöne goldene Schraffuren aufwies. Meine Finger glitten von den Einkerbungen zum Schloss und öffneten den Deckel.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich neben einem handgeschriebenen Brief auch einen Ellen-langen weiß-silber funkelnden Metallstab erblickte, an dessen Enden Lederreimen befestigt waren.

Ich nahm den Brief an mich und begann auch ihn, ebenso vorsichtig zu öffnen, wie es mit dem Geschenk getan hatte.

Das Blatt vor meinen Augen war schwerer und es schien, als wäre es sehr wertvoll.

 _Meine geliebte Tochter,_

 _ich weiß du bist enttäuscht, dass ich dir und deiner Schwester nicht persönlich zum Geburtstag gratulieren kann, jedoch habe auch ich Pflichten zu erfüllen, die ich als einer der höchsten Götter nicht ignorieren kann. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich dir mit meinem Geschenk eine Freude bereiten kann, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass es dich im Laufe deines Lebens beschützen soll._

 _Der Stab vor deinen Augen wurde persönlich von meinem Sohn Hephaistos geschmiedet und soll dir bei allerlei Gefahren beistehen. Immer wenn du es wünscht, wird der Stab auf deinen Befehl hin wachsen und zu einem langen Speer werden. Solltest du ihn jedoch mehrmals in der Luft drehen, so wird sich der Speer in eine lange Sense verwandeln und dich vor deinen Feinden beschützen._

 _Es wird bald die Zeit kommen, in welcher die Fähigkeiten deiner Schwester, deines Bruders und auch deine ihren Einsatz finden werden, um die Welt vor dem Bösen zu beschützen, jedoch hoffe ich, dass dies noch in weiter Zukunft liegt._

 _Ich werde über dich, Thalia und Jason wachen._

 _Zeus_

 _König der Götter, Olympischer Rat #1_

Eine Träne löste sich aus meinem Augen und lief meine Wange hinunter, ehe sie schließlich auf dem dicken Papier landete und einen kleinen Kleks hinterließ. Ich legte das Stück Papier neben mich und griff zu der geöffneten Schachtel, in welcher der weiß-silberne Metallstab lag. Ich nahm den Stab aus der Lederhalterung und legte ihn vor mir auf die Hand.

„Wachse!" sagte ich laut und deutlich und der Stab begann vor meinen Augen weiß zu leuchten. Ich hatte Mühe meinen Blick nicht von dem Licht abzuwenden, denn seine Verwandlung war umso eindrucksvoller. Der Stab begann sich in die Länge zu ziehen, während aus dem einen Ende sich langsam eine Spitze formte. Das Licht wurde schwächer und zum Schluss blieb nur noch ein langer weiß-silberner Speer in meinen Händen zurück.

Meine hellen grauen Augen begannen zu leuchten und ich drehte den Stab in meiner Hand. Auf der Speerspitze war ein goldener Blitz eingraviert worden, während sich kleinere Blitze um den gesamten Stab zogen.

 **Das Zeichen des Zeus.**

Probeweise drehte ich ihn mehrmals in der Hand und selbst als unerfahrene Kämpferin wusste ich, dass er perfekt ausbalanciert und auf mich abgestimmt worden war.

Ich blickte nochmals auf den Brief meines Vaters und warf auf dessen Anweisung den Speer in die Luft, sodass dieser begann sich zu drehen. Nochmals erfüllte weißes Licht mein Zimmer und ich bewunderte abermals meine transformierende Waffe. Die Speerspitze war nicht mehr zu erkennen stattdessen zog sich eine langgezogene Klinge an dessen Stelle lang. Das weiße Licht verblasste und ich fing meine Waffe mit meiner Hand auf.

Der eigentliche Stab hatte sich ebenso wenig verändert wie die kleinen Blitze, die sich über den gesamten Stab verteilten, jedoch wurden meine Augen groß, als ich die funkelnde säbelartige Klinge sah. Ich merkte sofort, dass diese keine herkömmliche Sense war. Ihre Klinge war über einen Meter lang und an den unscharfen Enden seltsam geformt, während dessen scharfe Klinge säbelartig dem der echten Kriegswaffe entsprach. An sich war diese Waffe in beiden Variationen wunderschön, jedoch war ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich früher oder später keine andere Wahl hatte, als diese auch zu benutzten.


	5. Verschwunden

**1 Jahr später**

„Jason?" fragte ich leise und musste ein kleines Kichern unterdrücken, als ich näher an mein Bett heran ging. Gespielt ahnungslos ging ich durch mein Zimmer, obwohl ich meinen kleinen Bruder bereits unter meinem Bett vermutete. Jason Grace war nun stolze zwei Jahre alt, während Thalia und ich bereits neun Jahre zählten, jedoch hatte sich in unserem Leben einiges verändert. Seit unserem Geburtstag vor über einem Jahr merkten Thalia und ich, dass unsere göttliche Abstammung Monster anlockte, sodass wir öfters zu unseren neuen Waffen greifen mussten.

Nicht nur ich hatte von meinem Vater eine Waffe erhalten. Auch Thalia war nun die stolze Besitzerin eines Aegis-Schildes, auf dessen Vorderseite die Gorgone Medusa zu erkennen war. Laut der Geschichten besaß mein Vater und seine Tochter Athene ein ebenso gleiches Schild, wie Thalia.

Als sie das erste Mal ihr Schild schwang, machte sie den Legenden um diesen Schild alle Ehre, denn der Schock über den Anblick der Medusa saß noch immer in meinen Knochen, jedoch schien ich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht die einzige zu sein, die sich vor dessen Anblick fürchtete.

Die Monster die uns jagten ergriffen, dank der Hilfe von Thalias Schild die Flucht, sobald sie es sahen.

Auch ich leistete meinen Beitrag im Kampf und richtete gnadenlos jedes Monster hin, welches sich uns auch nur 10 Meter näherte mit meinem Speer oder mit der Kriegssense.

Mit leisen Schritten huschte ich auf mein großes Himmelbett zu und kniete mich vorsichtig davor. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung meinerseits riss ich das Stück Stoff nach oben.

„BUH!" rief ich und mein kleiner Bruder quietschte begeistert laut auf und krabbelte auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hervor, ehe er mit seinen kleinen Beinen zu meiner offenen Tür zu sprinten versuchte. Mit zwei großen Schritten meinerseits hatte ich ihn eingeholt und warf Jason kurz in die Luft, sodass dieser laut aufschrie und zu kichern begann.

„Ich habe dich, kleiner Bruder!" sagte ich lachend und Jasons Mund verzog sich zu einem fröhlichen Grinsen, bei welchem ich seine kleinen Milchzähne sehen konnte. Vorsichtig strich ich ihm durch seine blonden Haare und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Elen." grinste er und ich musste ein kleines Lachen unterdrücken, als ich meinen Namen hörte. Jason konnte noch immer nicht ganz unsere Namen aussprechen, jedoch war ich mir sicher, dass er das mit der Zeit meistern würde.

„Helena!" rief meine Mutter mahnend von unten und ich musste mir ein Augenrollen meinerseits verkneifen. Heute am Frühstückstisch hat uns unsere Mutter mitgeteilt, dass wir einen Familienausflug in einen Park im Norden unternehmen wollten. Ich hatte sie dabei nur verständnislos angesehen, ebenso wie Thalia. Unsere Mutter hatte sein Vaters Verschwinden kaum Ausflüge mit uns unternommen, geschweige denn einen Familienausflug in einen Park. Ihr Verhalten in den letzten Wochen blieb nicht unbemerkt. In letzter Zeit wirkte sie nervös und an manchen Tagen sah ich sie zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl sitzen, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Ich schob es meistens auf den Alkohol, den sie zu sich nahm, jedoch merkte ich, dass heute irgendetwas anders war. Ihre Hände zitterten stark, als sie nach dem Frühstück einen Picknickkorb für uns vier packte und von meinem Platz aus konnte ich ihre hängenden Schultern sehen, die ab und an nach oben zuckten, als würde sie weinen.

* * *

Ich schnallte meinen Bruder auf seinem Kindersitz an und nahm anschließend neben ihm Platz, während Thalia sich nach vorne zu unserer Mutter setzte. Meine Mutter startete den Wagen und lenkte uns zielsicher aus der Stadt heraus auf die Autobahn in Richtung Norden. Meine Finger ertasteten meinen Stab „Gladiator" und fuhren sanft über die Einkerbungen, während meine anderen Finger mit denen von Jason spielten.

Die Landschaft flog an zu vorbei, ebenso wie die Wolken, die am Himmel schwebten.

Ich wagte einen Blick nach vorne und entdeckte, dass die Hände meiner Mutter abermals anfingen zu zittern.

„Mama?" fragte ich vorsichtig und meine Mutter zuckte unter meiner Stimme zusammen, ehe sie einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf und mich mit ihren blauen Augen ansah. Auf ihren geschminkten Lippen breitete sich ein gezwungenes Lächeln aus und ich zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich und meine Mutter, nickte schweigend.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Helena. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" sagte sie zu mir und wandte den Blick wieder auf die Straße. Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück in den Sitz und blickte abermals aus dem Fenster. Ich wusste, dass meine Mutter log.

* * *

Seufzend stieg ich aus dem Auto und ging auf Jasons Seite. Thalia hatte ihn bereits aus seinem Kindersitz gehoben und hielt ihn an der Hand, während unsere Mutter das Auto verschloss. Sie deutete auf ein großes Waldstück und marschierte zielsicher darauf zu, ehe wir ihr schließlich folgten. An dem Wald grenzte ein großes Weinbaugebiet, sodass dessen Früchte selbst noch im Park zu riechen waren. Der Wald war mit Trampelpfaden und Waldwegen ausgestattet, wobei wir auch an kleinen Spielplätzen für Kinder vorbei kamen, jedoch blieben wir nicht einmal stehen. Unsere Mutter ging weiter durch den Park und wurde erst langsamer, als ein größeres Haus hinter den Bäumen zum Vorschein kam. Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer und ich hatte das Gefühl sie würde sich selbst zwingen weiter zu gehen. Ihre Hände begannen abermals zu zittern und ab und zu begannen sie sich zu verkrampfen, indem sie sie öfters zu Fäusten ballte.

Um das Haus herum war kahle Fläche und ein großer Spielplatz lag neben dem Gebäude. Jason begann aufgeregt zu klatschen, als er die Rutsche entdeckte und ich verkniff mir ein Lachen, als ich seine blauen Augen strahlen sah. Meine Mutter drehte sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu uns um.

„Thalia…Helena könntet ihr bitte den Picknickkorb aus dem Auto holen." sagte sie mit zitteriger Stimme und warf Thalia den Autoschlüssel zu. In meinem Inneren breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl aus und ich schaute abwechselnd von meiner Mutter zu Jason.

„Ich…" begann ich leise und blickte zu Thalia, die nicht minder zweifelnd aussah wie ich. Die Lippen meiner Mutter pressten sich aufeinander.

„Mädchen!" sagte sie streng, jedoch hörte ich die deutliche Nervosität heraus. Thalia und ich wechselten einen Blick untereinander und nickten schließlich. Ich warf meinem kleinen Bruder ein letztes Lächeln zu und rannte zusammen mit Thalia durch den Park zurück zum Auto.

„Ist dir in letzter Zeit auch aufgefallen, dass unsere Mutter sich seltsam verhält, Helena?" fragte mich Thalia, als wir auf dem Rückweg zum Haus waren und durch den Wald gingen. Der Picknickkorb war schwer, weshalb jeder einen Träger nahm und wir ihn zusammen durch den Wald transportierten.

Ich nickte schweigend und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, weswegen ich an Tempo zulegte.

„Ich habe…kein sehr gutes Gefühl, Thalia." sagte ich zu ihr, woraufhin auch sie an Tempo zulegte. Der Wald lichtete sich bald vor unseren Augen, jedoch verschwand das eigenartige Gefühl nicht aus meinem Inneren. Bald darauf kam das Haus und dessen Spielplatz in Sicht und wir drosselten unser Tempo. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, als ich meine Mutter auf den Steinstufen sah. Ich runzelte kurz die Stirn, als ich sie zusammengesunken dort sitzen sah und hielt nach meinen kleinen Bruder Ausschau. Meine Augen weiteten sich panisch, als ich ihn nirgends entdecken konnte und ließ vor lauter Schreck meinen Träger los, sodass der Picknickkorb auf den Boden fiel. Ohne auf meinen Schwester zu achten rannte ich zu meiner Mutter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass diese zu weinen begonnen hatte. Ich erhöhte mein Tempo und blieb fassungslos vor meiner Mutter stehen, die mit tränennassem Gesicht zu mir aufsah.

„Wo…ist Jason…Mama?" fragte ich zitternd und ein erneuter Heulkrampf erschütterte meine Mutter. Thalia kam keuchend neben mir zum Stehen und blickte unsere Mutter fassungslos an.

„Wo…ist…er?" fragte sich nochmals und unsere Mutter zuckte kurz unter ihrer Stimme zusammen.

„Er…er…ist…weg…verschwunden…" brachte sie keuchend hervor und begann ebenso wie meine Mutter zu zittern, jedoch nicht nur aus Trauer. Ich fühlte, wie meine Augen zu brennen begannen und ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf meine Mutter zu.

„Was soll das heißen, Mama?" fragte ich leise und begann leicht zu beben.

„Sie…sie…sie…hat ihn…" flüsterte meine Mutter und über mir begann sich die Sonne zu verdunkeln. Ich brauchte nicht in den Himmel zu sehen, um zu sehen, dass sich die Wolken um uns herum zusammenzogen und die Sonne verdeckten. Thalia schien das ebenso zu bemerken, denn sie griff energisch nach meiner Hand, die ich jedoch schnell abschüttelte.

„Nein…" zischte ich und der Himmel begann kurz zu beben.

„Wo…ist…mein…Bruder!" zischte ich zu meiner Mutter, die noch immer ihre Arme um sich geschlossen hatte. Sie antwortete nicht, sodass ich noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu ging und wir nun dicht beieinander standen.

„WO!" schrie ich laut und über mir groll der Himmel.

Nun blickte sie auf, zuckte jedoch bei meinem Anblick zusammen und ich sah, dass sie sich nochmals die Tränen verkneifen musste. Inzwischen begann mein gesamter Körper zu beben und zu zucken, dass aus meinen Handflächen leichte Funken sprühten.

„Hera…sie…hat…ihn zu sich…geholt." schluchzte meine Mutter auf und ich zuckte deutlich unter ihren Worten zusammen und Thalia neben mir begann laut auf zu keuchen.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Mutter?" fragte ich sie und ein großer Knoten bildete sich in meiner Brust, als ich das Gesicht meiner Mutter sah. Ihre blauen Augen so leer und verlassen. Ihre Haut blass und rot, aufgrund ihrer Tränen, aber ich konnte trotzdem jedes ihrer Empfindungen lesen, als sähe ich in ein Buch. Hektisch trat ich einige Schritte zurück, wobei meine hellen grauen Augen weit aufgerissen waren, während ich meine Mutter fassungslos ansah.

Meine Augen begannen zu tränen und ehe ich es verhindern konnte, liefen sie mir über die Wangen.

Mein gesamter Körper begann ungewollt zu zucken. Der Klumpen in meiner Brust dehnte sich aus, sodass ich Mühe hatte richtig zu atmen. Meine Beine begannen unter dem Gewicht meines Körpers zu zittern und ich fiel keuchend auf den Waldboden. Meine langen schwarzen Haare fielen mir wie ein Fächer um das Gesicht, während ich meine Hände in die feuchte Erde grub.

„Jason…Jason…Jason…" flüsterte ich immerzu vor mich hin.

Jemand kniete sich plötzlich neben mich und ich brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, dass es meine Schwester war. Meine Arme zitterten noch immer, ebenso wie mein gesamter Körper.

„Ich glaube es nicht…" sagte sie neben mir und ich hob den Kopf, um im nächsten Moment in ihre tränennassen blauen Augen zu sehen.

* * *

Thalia und ich suchten trotz der Worte unserer Mutter Stunden im Park nach unserem kleinen Bruder, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Am Ende des Tages war ich so verzweifelt, traurig und wütend, dass der Himmel über mir meine Tränen teilte. Unsere Mutter musste Thalia und mich fast mit Gewalt aus dem Park ziehen, da wir beide die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hatten, dass unser Bruder verschwunden war. Auf dem Rückweg zu unserer Wohnung sagte niemand ein einziges Wort. Außer den Regentropfen die an den Scheiben des Autos entlang wanderten hörte man nichts. Nicht einmal einen einzigen Ton, weder von uns noch von unserer Mutter.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen weigerte ich mich strikt mit jemand zu reden. Auch nicht mit meiner Schwester, die nach unserer Ankunft sofort die Polizei verständigt hatte. Ich schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein und beobachtete den Regen, welcher seit Jasons Verschwinden nicht aufgehört hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich mitunter eine entscheidende Rolle in dieser Angelegenheit spielte, denn meine Emotionen mischten sich in die Tränen des Himmels. Meine Mutter versuchte mir klar zu machen, dass mein ewiges Schweigen niemanden etwas bringen würde, woraufhin der Regen nur noch stärker wurde und sich neben dem Regen auch Blitze und Donner vereinigten.

Thalia beobachtete uns meist schweigend, jedoch wusste ich, dass ihr Jason Verschwinden ebenso nahe ging, wie mir.

* * *

Ich blickte schweigend aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Regentropfen, die vor mir auf das Fensterbrett klatschten. Es waren zwei Wochen seit Jasons Verschwinden vergangen, in denen ich kein einziges Wort mit meiner Mutter gewechselt hatte. Ich nahm unsere Streitereien meistens schweigend hin, wobei es tief in mir brodelte. Thalia übernahm meistens das Reden für uns beide.

Es klopfte an meiner Tür, jedoch sah ich nicht auf.

„Helena?" fragte Thalia vorsichtig und trat näher in mein Zimmer. Schweigend setzte sie sich neben mich auf das Fensterbrett und zusammen schauten wir in den Regen hinaus.

„Das ist alles nur ihre Schuld!" sagte ich leise.

„Welcher Mensch…ist so dermaßen besessen, dass er sogar seine eigenen Kinder in Gefahr bringt?" fragte ich sie zischend und ein Blitz erschien am Himmel. Thalia hörte mir nur schweigend zu.

„Ich habe es geahnt, als sie uns erzählte, dass sie noch ein weiteres Kind von unserem Vater erwartete. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen…Thalia. Mitleid!" flüsterte ich und blickte sie von der Seite her an.

„Es gibt nicht viele Gründe für einen Gott, Mitleid mit einem Sterblichen zu haben, erst recht nicht…von einem Götterkönig." sagte ich und blickte in den Himmel. Ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment lag ich an der Brust meiner Schwester und krallte mich in ihr T-Shirt, während sie mir mit der Hand über den Rücken strich.

„Ich glaube nicht daran, dass er tot ist!" hörte ich sie sagen und ich nickte.

* * *

Eine weitere Woche verging nach unserem gemeinsamen Gespräch und die Streitigkeiten mit unserer Mutter wurden mit jedem Tag unausstehlicher. Wir beide machten sie dafür verantwortlich, dass uns Jason genommen wurde, während unsere Mutter die gesamte Schuld auf Hera schob.

Auch wenn wir Kinder ihres treuelosen Ehemannes waren, so musste ich sie in einigen Situationen in Schutz nehmen, woraufhin nur noch mehr Streits zwischen uns entstanden.

* * *

Ich öffnete die Augen, als ich im Nebenzimmer meiner Schwester etwas rumpeln hörte. Genervt drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und versuchte verzweifelt wieder einzuschlafen, ehe ich nochmals ein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer meiner Schwester hörte und seufzend aufstand.

Müde rieb ich mir die Augen und ging langsam auf unsere Verbindungstür zu.

„Thalia?" fragte ich leise und meine Schwester schreckte auf. Ich blickte sie verwirrt an, ehe mein Blick von ihrer Gestalt zu ihrem geöffneten Rucksack glitt. Ich machte einige Schritte auf sie zu, wobei mein Blick die gesamte Zeit auf dem Rucksack blieb.

Der Beutel war auf die Hälfte gefüllt, jedoch erkannte ich Verpflegung und Kleidung und blieb stocksteif stehen. Meine grauen Augen suchten die meiner Schwester, die unter meinem Blick nicht lange stand hielt und beschämt auf den Boden sah.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du weglaufen willst, Schwester. Aber ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir auch verraten würdest, warum du dies alleine gedenkst zu tun." sagte ich und meine Schwester zuckte unter meiner Stimme zusammen.

„Ich…kann das nicht mehr, Helena!" sagte sie und blickte auf ein Familienfoto, welches auf ihrer Kommode stand.

„Und…wie lange planst du das schon?" fragte ich sie und ich fühlte, wie meine Augen zu brennen begannen. Thalia vermied es mich anzusehen und packte drei weitere T-Shirts in ihren Rucksack.

„Schon vor Jasons Geburt…aber er…hat mir noch einen…Grund gegeben zu bleiben…aber jetzt…" sagte sie und ich zuckte unter ihren Worten deutlich zusammen.

„…aber jetzt, wo er weg ist, willst du weglaufen…" beendete ich ihren Satz und Thalia blickte auf und nickte traurig. Ich erkannte, dass auch ihre Augen zu tränen begannen.

„Und was ist mit mir? Denkst du etwas, ich halte es noch länger mit unserer Mutter aus?" fragte ich sie und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, während ich mich zurückhalten musste, um nicht hier und jetzt in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Lass mich mir dir kommen!" sagte ich laut und meine Schwester schüttelte hektisch mit dem Kopf und stand im nächsten Moment bereits vor mir.

„Es wäre zu gefährlich, Helena. Eine einzige Tochter des Zeus reicht bereits aus, um sämtliche gefährliche Monster anzulocken, aber zwei…ich will nicht noch ein Familienmitglied verlieren, Helena. Bleib bitte hier!" sagte sie eindringlich und im nächsten Moment liefen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht und ich schüttelte nur weitergehend den Kopf.

„Ich will genauso wenig, dass du getötet wirst, Thalia. Wir können uns gegenseitig beschützen, wie wir es immer getan haben…" sagte ich, jedoch schüttelte Thalia traurig den Kopf.

„Bitte bleibe hier. Tue es für mich. Ich flehe dich an!" sagte sie eindringlich und bemerkte, dass auch nun meine Schwester zu weinen begonnen hatte. Sie zog mich an sich und wir pressten unsere Körper an die jeweiligen anderen.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst, Helena!" sagte Thalia zu mir, als wir im Hausflur standen.

Thalia hatte ihren schwarzen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, während ihr silbernes Armband, welches ihr Aegis-Schild verbarg an ihrem Handgelenk funkelte. Ich nickte schweigend uns umarmte sie anschließend.

Thalia löste unsere Umarmung und öffnete die Tür, ehe sie schließlich mit einem letzten Blick auf mich aus der Tür verschwand. Schnell rannte ich in unser Wohnzimmer und blickte hinunter auf die Straße. Obwohl es eigentlich für einen normalen Sterblichen unmöglich war, aus einer solchen Höhe etwas auf den Straßen zu erkennen, schien ich keinerlei Probleme zu haben meine Schwester zu beobachten.

Schweigend sah ich ihr hinterher, als sie die nächste Seitenstraßen nahm und aus meiner Sicht verschwand.


	6. Ein neuer Freund

Emotionslos blickte ich auf das große rechteckige Loch zu meinen Füßen, während der Pfarrer einige letzte Worte sprach. Ohne eine einzige Träne zu vergießen beobachtete ich, wie einige Angestellte des Friedhofes den dunklen Sarg meiner Mutter hinunter gleiten ließen. Mein Blick hang fest auf dem Sarg meiner Mutter, jedoch konnte ich jedes einzelne schluchzen hören, ebenso wie ich jeden mitleidigen Blick auf mir spüren konnte.

Es waren 2 lange Jahre vergangen, seit Thalia von zu Hause weggelaufen war, jedoch vermisste ich sie jeden einzelnen Tag umso mehr. Nachdem meine Mutter erfahren hatte, dass einer ihrer Töchter sie verlassen hatte, stürzte sie sich in den Alkohol. Erst vor wenigen Wochen starb sie aufgrund ihres hohen Alkoholgehaltes im Blut an einem Autounfall und ließ mich allein zurück.

Ich hatte alles verloren. Meinen kleinen Bruder, meine Schwester und nun schließlich auch meine Mutter. Das Einzige was mir bisher geblieben war, waren die Worte meines Vaters zu seinem Abschied. Er versprach mir, dass er auf mich aufpassen und vom Himmel herab auf mich und meine Schwester wachen würde, jedoch schienen mir seinen Worte in letzter Zeit, wie im Nebel.

Ebenso emotionslos dreinblickend beobachtete ich stillschweigend, wie der Sarg meiner Mutter langsam unter der dunklen Erde verschwand.

Nach der Beerdigung kamen verschiedene Leute auf mich zu und sprachen mir mein Beileid aus, wobei viele von ihnen Tränen in den Augen hatten. Nach einer Weile konnte ich ihre mitleidigen Mienen in meine Richtung nicht mehr ertragen, weswegen ich langsam durch den Friedhof lief und mich schließlich auf eine weiße Gartenbank niederließ.

 _Was sollte ich jetzt tun?_

 _Ich war allein, ohne Familie und ohne Verwandte._

 _Sie würden mich in ein Heim stecken oder in eine Pflegefamilie!_

Ein Knurren hinter mir ließ mich aufhorchen und ich spannte mich automatisch an. Ich blickte vorsichtig nach allen Seiten, merkte jedoch schnell, dass ich allein war…und somit auch ein perfektes Angriffsziel für jegliche Monster. Das Knurren hinter mir kam näher.

Langsam ließ ich meine rechte Hand zu meiner Waffe „Gladiator" gleiten, wobei ich sorgsam darauf achtete, dass ich nicht nach hinten zu meinem Gegner sah. Meine Finger lösten vorsichtig die Halterung an meinem Bein und zog den kurzen Stab zu mir.

Ich sprang von der Bank auf und drehte mich um.

„Wachse!" rief ich laut und im nächsten Moment hielt ich meinen langen silbernen Speer in der Hand und funkelte den Höllenhund, welcher sich nun zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet hat kämpferisch an. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper spannte sich an. Der Höllenhund fletschte mir seine riesigen Zähne entgegen, während er ebenso seine scharfen Krallen ausfuhr und zum Sprung ansetzte.

Ich hatte seine Reaktion vorausgeahnt und holte mit meinem Speer aus, ehe ich diesen direkt in seinen Hals schleuderte und der Hund quälerisch aufjaulte. Mein Speer flog in meine Hand zurück und ich rannte auf meinen Feind zu, welcher aufgrund seiner Verletzung am Boden lag.

Ich schwang meinen Speer und stieß ihn dem Monster ins Herz, sodass dieser begann sich in seiner Gestalt aufzulösen und Sand zurückblieb.

Hektisch blickte ich mich zu allen Seiten um und ließ meinen Speer wieder verschwinden, ehe ich wieder zurück zur Beerdigung ging. Noch immer standen mehrere Menschen in Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich angeregt, sodass ich die Chance sah, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ ich die Beerdigung und den Friedhof, auf welchem meine Mutter nun begraben lag und stieg in das nächste Taxi, welches mich auf direktem Wege nach Hause fuhr.

* * *

 **2 Monate später**

Gelangweilt lief ich durch einige Straßen meines derzeitigen Aufenthaltsortes. Meine Kapuze hatte ich mir tief ins Gesicht gezogen und wechselte die Straßenseite, als ich einen weiblichen Schrei vernahm und stehen blieb. Meine hellen grauen Augen blickten automatisch in einer der Seitengassen. Nochmals ein Schrei, jedoch wurde er dieses Mal mit einigen Männerstimmen begleitet, weswegen ich nicht lange zögerte und den Stimmen durch die Gassen folgte.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!" schrie eine weibliche Stimme dringlich und verzweifelt und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und rannte um die nächste Ecke. Auch wenn es dunkel in der Gasse war, konnte ich sechs Gestalten ausmachen. Fünf Männer und eine Frau, welche zusammengekauert an der Mauer lag und zitterte. Einer der Männer lachte laut auf und trat näher an die Frau heran. In seiner Hand konnte ich eine Bierflasche sehen und automatisch breitete sich Wut in mir aus.

„Warum legt ihr euch nicht mit jemanden an der sich wehren kann?" fragte ich provozierend und hatte somit im nächsten Moment die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf mir, welche mich breit grinsend betrachteten. Der Mann, welcher vor dem wimmernden Mädchen hockte wandte sich von ihr ab und kam auf mich zu getakelt.

„Na…meine…Schöne. So ganz alleine?" fragte er lallend, während seine Freunde hinter ihm zu lachen anfingen. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und machte eine einfache Handbewegung, sodass der Mann von dem Wind nach hinten gezogen und aus der Gasse geschleudert wurde.

Nun kamen auch die anderen Männer auf mich zu, jedoch verlor ich in dieser Angelegenheit keine Zeit und rief die Winde zu mir, sodass ich in die Luft gehoben wurde. Stolpernd kamen die Männer vor mir zum Stehen und blickten mich verängstigt an.

Mein Blick zeigte Wut und Entschlossenheit.

„Verschwindet!" schrie ich und die Winde begannen die Männer aus der Gasse zu schleudern.

Langsam setzten mich die Winde wieder auf den Boden und ich beobachtete wie die Männer hektisch aufstanden und die Gasse verließen. Ich ging zu der Person, die am Boden lag und blieb überraschend stehen, als ich ein Mädchen in meinem Alter erkannte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich mit sanfter Stimme und das Mädchen nickte leicht eingeschüchtert.

Ich reichte ihr meine Hand, jedoch ergriff sie diese nicht, sodass ich sie verwirrt zurückzog.

Mein Blick huschte kurz über das Mädchen und blieb geschockt bei ihren nackten Füßen hängen.

„Wo sind deine Schuhe?" fragte ich und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Mädchens.

„Ich brauche keine." sagte sie leise und mein Blick wurde verständnislos. Ich zog das Mädchen an einem Arm zu mir hoch, wobei diese kurz aufschrie sich jedoch bald darauf beruhigte.

Ruhig betrachtete ich sie von oben bis unten. Ihre Kleidung war verschmutzt und an wenigen Stellen mit Löchern versehen.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte ich und das Mädchen lächelte.

„Daliah Jones." sagte sie.

„Helena Grace." antwortete ich.

„Du bist das Mädchen, nach dem gesucht wird!" sagte Daliah und ich nickte. Seit ich vor zwei Monaten von zu Hause weggelaufen war, nachdem feststand, dass ich in eine Pflegefamilie kommen sollte, habe ich die Flucht ergriffen.

„Wir sollten gehen!" sagte ich nur und deutete auf den Ausgang der Gasse. Zusammen gingen wir durch die schmalen Gassen, bis Daliah jedoch auf einmal stehen blieb. Verwirrt blickte ich sie an, jedoch hatte sie einen angespannten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was hast du?" fragte ich, jedoch hob Daliah kurz die Hand und brachte mich somit zum Schweigen.

„Die Männer…sie kommen wieder!" zitterte sie und meine Augen wurden groß.

„Sie sind gleich da…nur noch ein paar…Gänge…" begann das Mädchen vor mir zu stottern und ich riss sie mit mir.

* * *

„Sie sind weg!" erklang neben mir die Stimme von Daliah und ich erkannte an ihrer Haltung, dass sie sich langsam entspannte. Auch ich ließ mich langsam nach hinten gleiten, sodass ich die kalte Backsteinmauer des alten leer stehenden Hauses im Rücken spürte. Ein kalter Luftzug ließ meine schwarzen Haare aufwirbeln und ich schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Leise Geräusche drangen an mein Ohr und ich blickte in die Richtung von Daliah, die die Arme um sich geschlossen hatten, um ihren Körper warm zu halten.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte ich leise, jedoch schüttelte Daliah verneinend den Kopf. Ich verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. In dem alten Backsteinhaus fand ich nach einer Weile kleinere Schachteln und Pappe, die ich vor unserem Platz auf den Boden warf und welche in wenigen Minuten zu brennen anfingen.

Daliah rückte vorsichtig näher an die warmen Flammen. Neugierig beobachtete ich sie. Ihre brustlangen schwarzen Haare waren an manchen Stellen verknotet und versteckten zum Teil ihre Augen. Neben ihrer Jeans, trug sie zudem einen großen Pullover, der ihr über die Arme ging und ihr fast bis zum Oberschenkel ging. Mein Blick blieb an ihren schmutzigen Füßen hängen, welche immer noch nackt waren.

„Woher kommst du?" fragte ich sie. Sie warf mir durch ihre schwarzen Strähnen hindurch einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie den Blick wieder abwandte.

„Das ist im Moment unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich an diesem Ort nicht mehr bin!" antwortete sie mir ausweichend, jedoch verstand ich dessen Hintergedanken.

Ich warf einen Blick in die Flammen und stutze, als ich für einen Moment das freundliche Gesicht eines Mädchens in den Flammen sah, welches im nächsten Augenblick wieder verschwunden war.

„Meine Familie brach vor ein paar Jahren auseinander und manchmal frage ich mich, was passiert wäre, wenn meine Eltern sich nie begegnet wären." sagte ich leise und blickte in die Flammen.

„Eine Familie hat für mich nie existiert!" flüsterte Daliah und ich blickte auf.

„Meine Mutter verließ uns, als ich noch ein Baby war und brach meinem Vater somit das Herz. Er sprach niemals von ihr. Niemals. Nicht auf mein Drängen hin, nicht zu Weihnachten und nicht einmal an meinen Geburtstagen, wenn ich mir von ihm wünschte etwas über sie zu erfahren." sagte sie und ich nickte nur stumm.

„Mein Vater hat meine Zwillingsschwester und mich auch verlassen, als wir geboren wurden. Meine Mutter kam nie darüber hinweg, dass er sie verlassen hatte und dementsprechend benahm sie sich auch…" erklärte ich und verdrängte für einen Moment die grauen Augen meines Vaters, die sich vor mein inneres Augen schoben.

„Meinem Vater fiel es jeden Tag, an dem ich wuchs schwerer meine Mutter zu vergessen. Er fing an mich zu ignorieren und stürzte sich in die Gartenarbeit, sodass sich meine Tante um mich kümmern musste. Selbst sie sah mich nur als eine Art Last an. Ein kleines behindertes Mädchen, um das man sich kümmern musste…" meinte sie und stockte, ehe sie schließlich rot anlief und beschämt den Kopf senkte. Ich blickte sie verwirrt an.

Sie hatte eine Behinderung?

Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie sich die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zog. Meine Augen weiteten sich leicht, als ich ihre trüben Augen sah.

„Du bist blind?" fragte ich und Daliah begann daraufhin abermals ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Haaren zu verstecken.

Ich starrte sie nur verblüfft an, ehe sie schließlich wieder ihren Kopf hob und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Ja…ja…ich wurde schon blind geboren…aber ich hatte nie irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu sehen…" meinte Daliah zu mir und ich blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. Sie schien meine Frage erahnen zu können, denn sie begann aufzustehen.

„Seit ich klein war, spüre ich die Erde unter meinen Füßen. Sie hilft mir mich zu orientieren, weswegen ich zwar nicht mit meinen Augen, aber mit meinen Füßen sehen kann. Mit den Jahren hat sich meine Fähigkeit weiterentwickelt…" sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand in Richtung einiger Blumenkübel aus, welche daraufhin begannen aus der Erde zu sprießen und sich wie Lianen um uns herum schlängelten. Meine Augen weiteten sich automatisch und ich blickte fasziniert auf die Pflanzen, welche sich wie ein großes Nest um uns schlang.

„Unglaublich!" sagte ich laut und Daliah wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„Du bist ein Halbblut?" fragte ich verblüfft und Daliah runzelte die Stirn.

„Was…ist ein Halbblut?" fragte sie mich verwirrt und ich begann ihr die Geschichte der Götter zu erzählen. Vom Ursprung der Welt, bis hin zu den olympischen Gottheiten, die in New York ihren Sitz hatten. Daliahs trübe Augen wurden mit jedem Wort größer, bis sie sich schließlich nach hinten in die Lilianen sinken ließ. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens blickte sie wieder zu mir.

„Meinst du…mein Vater hat gewusst, dass meine Mutter eine Göttin der Mythologie ist?" fragte sie mich leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht…vielleicht…" antworte ich leise und blickte wieder zurück ins Feuer.

„Wer wäre meine Mutter?" fragte sie leise und ich blickte zu ihr, ehe mein Blick über die Pflanzen ging.

„Demeter!" sagte ich sofort und für einen kurzen Moment schienen sich die Pflanzen um uns herum zu bewegen.

* * *

 **Monate später**

„Ein Mann verfolgt uns, Helena!" flüsterte mir Daliah neben mir leise zu. Ich nickte und zog sie näher an mich heran, sodass sie sich bei mir einhackte. Gemeinsam gingen wir die hellbeleuchtenden Wege von Las Vegas entlang, wobei uns die eine oder andere Menschenmenge entgegen kam. Diese Stadt schlief nie.

„Seine Schritte sind kräftig und sein Körper schwer. Vielleicht ein Zyklop." sagte Daliah.

Ich lächelte leicht.

Es waren Monate vergangen seit wir uns begegnet waren und beschlossen hatten gemeinsam durch das Land zu „reisen". Uns begegneten und verfolgten Monster, welche wir jedoch meistens bezwingen konnten. Daliahs Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf die Erde waren in vielen Situationen hilfreich, welche sie im Laufe der Zeit verbesserte. Mithilfe der Vibrationen, die sie durch die Erde spüren konnte, seien es Menschen oder Tiere verschaffte sie sich einen genaueren Überblick über ihre Umgebung.

Ich beugte mich kurz zu ihr hinunter.

„Willst du das Vergnügen haben?" fragte ich spöttisch und ihr entfuhr ein kleines Lachen.

„Immer wieder gerne!" antwortete sie.

Daliah machte eine einfache Handbewegung und eine Efeuranke, welche an einem Backsteinhaus hinauf wuchs löste sich langsam, ehe sie sich um den Mann wickelte und ihn fesselte. Ihm entfuhr ein kleines Knurren, als er verzweifelt versuchte sich von den schlingenden Pflanzen zu befreien. Zwecklos.

Daliah machte nochmals eine kleine Handbewegung und die Pflanzen begannen sich noch fester an seinen Leib zu pressen, sodass der Mann bewegungslos auf den Gehweg fiel und mit einem zornfunkelnden Gesicht in unsere Richtung starrte. Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand sein Augenpaar und an dessen Stelle trat ein Auge.

Ein Zyklop.

„Beende es, Helena!" sagte Daliah neben mir und ich blickte in Richtung des Zyklopen, welcher immer noch gefesselt auf dem Boden lag. Einige der Passanten wandten sich zu ihm um, schüttelten jedoch den Kopf und setzten unbeirrt ihren Weg fort. Konzentriert schloss ich die Augen.

Der Wind um uns herum wurde stärker und wehte durch unsere schwarzen Haare. Meine grauen Augen öffneten sich und blickten direkt in den Himmel. Elektrische Energie durchfloss meinen Körper und sammelten sich in einen hellen Blitz, welcher vom Himmel herab auf den Zyklopen fiel und ihn im nächsten Moment zu Asche verbrannte.

„Gehen wir!" sagte ich und Daliah hackte sich abermals bei mir ein.

Langsam gingen wir durch die Gassen und blickte uns nach einem geeigneten Ort um, an dem wir übernachten konnten. Nach vielen Abzweigungen gelangten wir schließlich in eine Sackgasse vor einem Hotel und Casino.

„Das Lotus-Casino." las ich vor und ließ meinen Blick über das Hotel gleiten. Eine große leuchtende Lotusblume zierte den Eingang, wirkte jedoch im Vergleich zu den anderen Casinos unscheinbarer.

Die Chromtüren des Hotels öffneten sich automatisch und uns wehte ein warmer Wind entgegen, welcher leicht nach Blumen duftete. Ein Page trat heraus und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, ehe sein Blick an uns beiden hängen blieb. Er begann zu lächeln und kam auf uns zu.

„Wer ist das?" fragte mich Daliah leise.

„Ein Page von einem Casino." antwortete ich.

„Hey, ihr zwei. Möchtet ihr nicht vielleicht mit hinein kommen?" fragte der junge Mann lächelnd und deutete auf das Casino. Meine hellen grauen Augen schauten misstrauisch auf dessen Antlitz und meine rechte Hand zuckte in Richtung meiner Waffe. Er lächelte uns herzlich an, sodass es mir immer schwerer fiel ihm zu misstrauen. Sein Blick ging über unsere Gestalten und blieb bei unseren Kleidern hängen, die durch die ganzen Monate des Straßenlebens verschmutzt, verdreckt und durchlöchert waren.

„Ihr könnt euch im Casino neue Kleider anziehen und euch ausruhen." sagte er und für einen Moment war ich ihm dankbar, dass er unsere Kleidung nicht anklagend oder angeekelt betrachtete.

Daliah zog mich am Ärmel und nickte zustimmend in Richtung des Pagen.

„In Ordnung!" sagte ich und auf dem Gesicht des Pagen zeichnete sich ein fröhliches Lächeln ab, ehe er uns in Richtung des Casinos loste.

Als wir eintraten blieb mir für einen kurzen Moment die Luft weg und ich blickte staunend in alle Winkel des Casinos. Überall wohin ich auch sah, entdeckte ich Spielautomaten, Tische für Black-Jack oder Roulette, aber auch einen riesigen Wasserpark; eine Kletteranlage und dutzende Videospiele.

Daliah stupste mich mit der Schulter an und schaute mich auffordernd von der Seite an.

Ich blickte den jungen Pagen an, welcher uns von der Seite her lächelnd beobachtete, anscheint war ihm meine Ungläubigkeit über diesen Ort aufgefallen, denn er breitete einladend seine Arme aus.

„Willkommen im Lotus Casino!" sagte er laut und zog zwei grüne Plastikkarten und einen goldenen Zimmerschlüssel aus seiner Tasche und überreichte ihn mir.

„Euer Aufenthalt wurde bereits bezahlt. Euer Zimmer 2045 liegt in der 20. Etage und falls ihr Extrawünsche haben solltet, richtet euch an den Zimmerservice oder der Rezeption. Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß und einen langen Aufenthalt im Lotus Casino!" lächelte der Junge und wandte sich im nächsten Moment wieder der Tür zu.

Daliah und ich sahen uns schweigend an, ehe wir unseren Weg durch die Spielhalle fortsetzten.

„Beeindruckend!" erklang Daliahs Stimme neben mir, während ich ihr schweigend zustimmte.

Zusammen fuhren wir in den 20 Stock des Hotels und gingen auf direktem Wege in unser Hotelzimmer.

Das Hotelzimmer war luxuriös eingerichtet. Mit jeweils zwei großen Himmelbetten und einem kleinen Whirlpool, welcher in der Mitte des Zimmers eingelassen wurde. Eine kleine Bar mit alkoholfreien Getränken und jeglichen Snacks befand sich auf gegenüberliegender Seite unser Betten. Daliah grinst mich von der Seite her an und rannte auf eines der Betten zu und warf sich in die weichen Kissen. Ich lachte leise und ging auf die zweite Tür des Zimmers zu und betrat im nächsten Augenblick ein ebenso großes Badezimmer.

Nach einer gefühlten Stunde ging ich nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in das Schlafzimmer zurück und wandte mich dem großen Kleiderschrank zu. Mit einem Lächeln musste ich feststellen, dass Daliah zwischen den Kissen verschwunden und tief und fest zu schlafen schien.

Der Kleiderschrank vor mir war ein großes Exemplar und passte sich von seinem Aussehen her an das gesamte Zimmer an. Das Innere des Schrankes ließ mich ebenso staunen, wie das imposante Zimmer.

Die Kleidung war sorgfältig nach Größe, Farbe und Anlass sortiert. Ich entdeckte viele Kleider im hinteren Bereich des Schrankes, während der einfachen Tageskleidungen vorne platziert waren.

In kleinen Schubfächern unter den Stangen der Kleidung entdeckte ich Unterwäsche und zur Kleidung passende Schuhe.

Mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht ließ ich mich in die weichen Kissen meines Himmelbettes fallen. Kleine schwarze nasse Strähnen fielen mir ins Gesicht, jedoch war ich zu müde um sie mir wegzustreichen. Ich zog mir die Decke über den Körper und versenkte mein Gesicht in die Kissen.


	7. Ein alter Freund

Ich zog die Sehne nach hinten, während ich mein Ziel fixierte.

Eine weiß leuchtende Gestalt baute sich vor mir auf und bildete den Grundriss eines Menschen, welcher mit hoch erhobenem Speer auf mich zu gelaufen kam. Meine Finger zitterten leicht, jedoch konzentrierte ich mich fest auf mein Ziel, welches nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt war. Die Sehne löste sich wie von selbst und der Pfeil zischte durch den Raum und traf die leuchtende Gestalt in den Kopfbereich, sodass diese in ihre Einzelteile zersprang. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse und legte einen neuen Pfeil ein, welchen ich in der nächsten Sekunde auf eine weitere Gestalt schoss, die ebenso wie ihre vielen Vorgänger zersprang.

Im nächsten Moment erleuchtete der Trainingsraum und nahm die leuchtenden Gestalten mit sich.

Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir über die schweißnasse Stirn und legte den Bogen mitsamt seinen Pfeilen in ihre Halterungen zurück, ehe ich aus dem Raum schritt. Im Nebenraum öffnete sich automatisch, sobald ich den Raum betrat ein Hologramm, welches mir verschiedenste Aufnahmen von mir während des Trainings zeigten. Neben den Aufnahmen erschien eine große Grafik, welche eine steigende Kurve zeigte.

 _ **Bogenschießen**_

 _Erzielte Treffer: 50 von 50_

 _Derzeitige Leistungsfähigkeit: 98%_

 _Reaktionsfähigkeit: 92%_

 _Treffsicherheit: 98%_

Ich lächelte zufrieden und nickte, ehe das Hologramm vor meinen Augen verschwand und ich aus dem Raum in Richtung des Hotelzimmers ging. Mit langen Schritten ging ich an den vielen Tischen vorbei, an welchen Poker, Back-Jack oder Roulette gespielt wurde. Automaten mit verschiedenen Spielen boten sich an, an welchen eifrig junge und alte Menschen saßen und sich amüsierten.

Ich lächelte leicht, als ich eine Gruppe von Mädchen sah, die mit gebannten Augen auf die Monitore starrten und abwechselnd die einzelnen Tanzschritte durchgingen. Aus der Achterbahn hörte ich lautes und fröhliches Geschrei, während nur ein paar Meter weiter jüngere Kinder sich im Bungeespringen versuchten. Ich ging weiter auf den Fahrstuhl zu und fuhr in die 20. Etage.

Ein warmer Wasserstrahl ließ mich kurz aufseufzen, ehe ich das Wasser auf meinen Rücken prallen ließ und meine Stirn gegen das Glas sinken und schloss die Augen. Seit mehreren Monaten waren wir bereits im Lotus Casino und Hotel, wobei es uns an nichts fehlte. Manchmal dachte ich an meine Vergangenheit zurück, jedoch konnte ich mich an nichts außer an Daliahs und meine erste Begegnung erinnern, sodass ich es irgendwann aufgab. Das Einzige an was ich mich erinnern konnte, war ein junges schwarzhaariges Mädchen, welches mir sehr ähnlich sah. Jedoch besaß sie statt meinen hellen grauen Augen elektrisierende blaue. Und ihr Lächeln erinnerte mich an jemanden. An jemanden, der mir sehr viel bedeutet hatte. Vor meinem inneren Auge erschien das Gesicht eines Mannes mit schwarzen schulterlangen Haaren, welches mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Seine Augen waren stechend grau, ebenso wie meine.

Ich schreckte auf und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe ich aus der Dusche stieg.

Aus dem Kleiderschrank holte ich neue Kleidung hervor. Eine dunkelblaue Seidenbluse, eine schwarze Leggins und passende oberschenkelhohe Stiefel mit einem leichten Absatz. Meine schwarzen Haare ließ ich offen über meinen Oberkörper fallen. Ehe ich den Raum verließ band ich mir meine Waffe „Gladiator" um den Oberschenkel.

* * *

Daliah stand in mitten einer großen Graslandschaft und ich beobachtete, wie sie mithilfe der Natur um sich herum ihre Gegner ausschaltete. Ich lächelte spöttisch, als sich ein weiterer Gegner von hinten an sie heran schlich, welcher im nächsten Moment von Efeuranken gefesselt auf dem Boden lag. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich eine Gestalt war. Ein Junge, der Daliah beobachtete. Ich zog kurz die Augenbrauen nach oben und ging auf Daliah zu, die sich ebenfalls mit einem breiten Grinsen zu mir umdrehte.

„Ich habe schon für einen kurzen Moment gedacht, du würdest schwächeln!" neckte ich sie.

„Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein, sonst langweile ich mich zu sehr. Das musst du doch am besten wissen, Helena." antwortete sie mir und ich lachte kurz auf.

„Wenn das so ist, wie wäre es mit einer weiteren Runde…gegen mich?" fragte ich sie herausfordernd.

Daliahs Lippen bewegten sich automatisch nach oben und ging in Ausgangsposition.

Ich tat es ihr gleich.

Mit geschickten Bewegungen wich ich ihren Pflanzen, die sich um meinen Körper schlingen wollten aus, ehe ich mithilfe der Winde die Pflanzen von mir weg schleuderte. Ich sprang nach oben und wich den Brennnässeln aus, die bereits unter mir zu wachsen begonnen hatten und schwebte in der Luft.

Ich erkannte, wie Daliah ihre Pflanzen zurückzog und ihre Angriffsstellung aufgab.

„Ich denke, die Sache ist unentschieden." sagte sie und ich nickte, ehe ich wieder auf den Boden sank. Daliah kam auf mich zu und reichte mir ihre Hand und zog mich zu sich.

„Wir werden beobachtet!" flüsterte sie leise in mein Ohr und deutete mich einem kurzen Kopfnicken in die Richtung der Spielautomaten. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und blieb an einem Paar blauer Augen hängen, die mich in ihren Bann zogen.

Plötzlich vergas ich alles um mich herum und blickte nur den Jungen an. Starr blickten wir uns gegenseitig an, wobei keiner von uns beiden den Blickkontakt abbrechen wollte.

Daliahs Stimme holte mich schließlich wieder in die Realität und ich wandte meinen Blick ihr zu.

„Kennst du den Jungen?" fragte sie mich und drehte sich in die Richtung des Jungen, der uns noch immer beobachtete.

„Nein, aber er hat etwas an sich." antwortete ich leise und ging auf den Jungen zu.

 _Deine Zeit ist gekommen!_

Die kräftige Stimme durchzuckte meinen Geist und ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne. Der Junge vor mir hatte sich nicht bewegt, ebenso wenig wie seine Lippen.

Die Augen des Jungen begannen zu leuchten.

 _Kehre zurück in die sterbliche Welt._

Der Junge hob seine Hände und zeigte in meine Richtung.

„HELENA!" schrie Daliah neben mir und zog kräftig an meinem Arm, wobei ihre Augen abwechselnd von mir zu dem Jungen glitten.

Ich sah nur noch, wie ein helles Licht sich um uns beide schlossen und meine Welt schwarz wurde.

* * *

Mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen kam ich wieder zu Bewusstsein und griff mit meinen Fingern in das weiche Material unter meinem Körper. Ich verzog das Gesicht und griff mir mit der Hand an meinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung die Schmerzen würden auf diese Weise am besten verschwinden. Mühsam und mit einem leicht schmerzenden Körper richtete ich mich auf und schaffte es nach kurzer Zeit selbst meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich blinzelte mehrere Male gegen die Sonne und blickte mich orientierungslos in dem mir unbekannten Zimmer um. Es war hell eingerichtet mit braunen Tönen und großen Panoramafenstern. Das Doppelbett, in welchem ich lag stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, während auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein großer brauner Schrank, sowie eine ebenso braune Kommode standen. Mit einem lauten Seufzer zog ich die Bettdecke von mir und erhob mich langsam.

Vorsichtig glitten meine Finger über meinen Körper und stellte mehr oder weniger mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass er unbeschädigt war. Meine Hand glitt nochmals zu meinem Kopf und ich versuchte mich an die Dinge, die geschehen waren zu erinnern. Jedoch war meine letzte Erinnerung, dass ich in einem Trainingsraum stand und mit Pfeil und Bogen trainiert hatte. Zwanghaft versuchte ich mich an mehr zu erinnern, scheiterte jedoch und verzog bei den aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen das Gesicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Helena?" fragte mich plötzlich eine männlich klingende Stimme und ich sah auf.

Vor mir stand ein großgewachsener braungebrannter Mann mit blonden Haaren und einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er trug ein Tablett mit Essen in der Hand und trat vorsichtig näher, wobei ich automatisch einige Schritte nach hinten auswich. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln breit.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert. Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind hast du mich ebenso gemustert, wie du es jetzt tust." erklärte er mir mit ruhiger Stimme und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer bist du?" fragte ich ihn und ein kleiner trauriger Schein sah ich in seinen blauen Augen aufblitzen, ehe er das Tablett mit Essen zur Seite stellte und langsam auf mich zu kam.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du einen alten Freund erkennst, wenn du ihn siehst. Auch wenn, gewiss schon mehrere Jahre vergangen sind!" sagte er und noch immer trug ich einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht, sodass er schließlich kurz seufzte.

„Ich bin Antonio Cole. Dein ehemaliger Klavierlehrer, Helena!" sagte er ruhig und sah mich an. Meine Verwirrtheit verschwand von meinem Gesicht und ich blickte verzweifelt auf den Boden, in der Hoffnung in der nächsten Sekunde würde ich mich an mein früheres Leben erinnern können, jedoch blieb mir dies verborgen.

„Ich…ich…erinnere mich nicht! An Garnichts! Nicht an meine Familie…nicht an meine Freunde oder Bekannte…ich erinnere mich nur an…Daliah…" flüsterte ich leicht mitgenommen, hob jedoch den Blick als ich an meine Freundin dachte.

„Wo ist sie?" fragte ich.

* * *

Daliah sah mindestens genauso mitgenommen aus, wie ich. Einige ihrer schwarzen Haare standen in sämtliche Richtungen ab, während ihre trüben Augen auf den Teller vor ihr gerichtet waren. Als ich zusammen mit Antonio die Treppe hinunter kam sah sie auf und lächelte leicht, als ich mich neben sie setzte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Daliah?" fragte ich sie und meine grauen Augen huschten dabei angespannt über ihren Körper und ihr Gesicht. Sie nickte nur und lächelte, ehe sie sich einen weiteren Apfel in den Mund schob. Antonio schob mir ebenfalls einen Teller mit Frühstück hin und setzte sich uns gegenüber.

„Ihr könnt Euch also an Nichts erinnern? Nicht mal wie ihr hergekommen seid…oder wo ihr die letzten fünf Jahre gesteckt habt?" fragte er und mir viel vor lauter Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand, während ich ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Fünf Jahre?" schrie ich schon beinahe und meine Augen weiteten sich. Antonio nickte angespannt und blickte traurig aus dem Fenster.

„Nach der Beerdigung deiner Mutter, waren deine Schwester und du nicht mehr aufzufinden. Nach einem Jahr haben sie die Suche nach euch aufgegeben und der Fall wurde zu den Akten gelegt." erklärte er mir und ich sah ihn an.

„Ich hatte eine Schwester?" fragte ich ihn und er nickte lächelnd.

„Eine Zwillingsschwester namens Thalia. Ihr wart euch sehr verbunden. Immer, wenn du ein neues Klavierstück konntest, bist du sofort zu deiner Schwester gerannt und hast es ihr vorgespielt." erzählte er mir und mein Blick wanderte auf meinen Teller. Unter Zwang verdrängte ich meine aufkeimenden Tränen und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte ich mich bedauerlich. Ich hatte meine eigene Zwillingsschwester vergessen und meine Mutter. Ruckartig öffnete ich meine Augen.

„Was ist mit meinem Vater?" fragte ich ihn und Antonio zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß Nichts über deinen Vater, Helena. Er ist nach eurer Geburt verschwunden und ich habe leider keine Informationen über ihn. Es tut mir leid!" sagte er und in seiner Stimme hörte ich Mitleid. Mitleid, das ich nicht wollte. Ruckartig sprang ich auf und rannte die Treppe hinauf in das Zimmer, in welchem ich aufgewacht bin.

Meine Stirn lehnte an einem der Panoramafenster, während mein Blick über Los Angeles ging. Antonios Haus stand anscheint auf einem erhöhten Hügel, wodurch man einen guten Blick auf die Stadt bekam. Von weitem erkannte ich ebenso das große Hollywood-Schild mit seinen großen weißen Buchstaben.

Ein Klopfen riss mich aus dem Gedanken, blickte jedoch nicht auf.

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid…von niemandem. Dieses Gefühl…ich hasse es. Ich hasse es!" sagte ich energisch und drehte mich zu Antonio um, der nur schweigend in der Ecke des Zimmers stand und mich ansah.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin…woher ich komme…ich habe keine Ahnung wer meine Familie ist…ich erinnere mich nicht…und die restlichen fünf Jahre, weiß ich weder wo ich war noch was ich gemacht habe, noch wie ich hierhergekommen bin. Möglicherweise sind das alles Gründe mich zu bemitleiden, aber ich kann diesen Ausdruck der Menschen auf ihren Gesichtern nicht ertragen." flüsterte ich ein wenig ruhiger und lehnte meine Stirn abermals gegen die Glasscheibe.

„Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich schwach. Ein kleines Mädchen ohne Gedächtnis oder Familie ganz allein in der großen starken Welt!" sagte ich leicht spottend.

„Helena, du bist nicht allein! Du hast Daliah und ob du es glaubst oder nicht…auch mich. Es muss einen besonderen Grund geben, weswegen ihr beide vor meiner Türschwelle lagt und nicht woanders. Und möglicherweise erhaltet ihr auch eure Gedächtnisse mit der Zeit zurück…so etwas braucht nun einmal Zeit." sagte er und ich wandte meinen Blick vom Fenster auf meinen ehemaligen Klavierlehrer, der mich anlächelte.

„Alles braucht seine Zeit!" deutete er an und ich nickte leicht, ehe ich mich im Raum umsah.

„Das heißt mit anderen Worten, dass Daliah und ich bei dir bleiben dürfen?" fragte ich und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich rasch ein Grinsen aus, ehe er schließlich nickte.

„Und ich bin sicher, ihr beide werdet eine Menge nachzuholen haben. Es sind immerhin fünf Jahre vergangen, in denen ihr Nichts in der Welt und um euch herum mitbekommen habt." erklärte er und deutete auf die Welt außerhalb des Fensters.


	8. Premiere

Ich blinzelte mehrere Male gegen das Blitzlicht der vielen Kameras vor mir. Um meine Hüfte spürte ich die verkrampfte Hand von Daliah und zog sie unauffällig näher zu mir. In ihrem grünen bodenlangen Kleid sah sie hinreißend aus, jedoch war ich einer der wenigen die erkennen konnte, dass die ungewohnte Aufmerksamkeit sie leicht einschüchterte. Von außen wirkte sie ebenso wie ich gelassen und kindlich freundlich in Gegenwart der Presse und den Massen von Menschen, die an dem heutigen Abend zur Premiere mitunter nach New York gekommen waren.

„Ich bin sicher, die Premiere wird bald vorbei sein." flüsterte ich leise in ihr Ohr und warf einen schnellen Blick auf Antonio, der nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt stand und von einer Reporterin interviewt wurde. Seine blonden Haare leuchteten von dem Gel und in seinem tiefschwarzen Anzug lächelte er der Reporterin freundlich entgegen. Als hätte er meinen Blick auf ihn gespürt drehte er sich zu uns beiden um. Ich lächelte ihm leicht entgegen. Seit wir vor wenigen Monaten vor seiner Haustür bewusstlos aufgefunden wurden, behandelte er uns wie seine eigenen Töchter oder wie uns der Rest der Welt hielt, für seine Nichten.

Helena und Daliah Cole.

Seit den letzten Monaten hatte sich für uns beide vieles verändert. Antonio klärte uns über die letzten fünf Jahre, in welchem wir unauffindbar waren auf. Noch immer konnte sich keiner von uns eine Erklärung aus diesem machen, ebenso wenig über die Tatsache dass Daliah und ich keinen Tag gealtert waren seit dem Tag unseres Verschwindens. Antonio half uns in den letzten Monaten sehr unseren Erinnerungen zurück zu gewinnen, jedoch scheiterte er. Einzelne Bruchstücke erschienen mit der Zeit und nach einer Weile gab ich es auf, mich zwanghaft an meine Vergangenheit zu erinnern und begnügte mich mehr oder weniger mit den Bildern, die Antonio mir gab. Auf den Bildern sah man zwei schwarzhaarige Mädchen und ihre blondhaarige Mutter. Meine Zwillingsschwester Thalia besaß ebenso wie ich schwarzes Haar, dagegen besaß sie blaue leuchtende Augen und leichte Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase. Bis auf das schulterlange Haar und den blauen Augen waren wir identisch. Ab und an erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich uns beide mit unserer Mutter im Hintergrund verglich. Ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, während ihre blauen Augen traurig in die Kamera sahen. Auch aus dem Internet konnte ich einige Fotos meiner Mutter vor der Zeit ihrer Schwangerschaft ergattern. Sie war eine Schauspielerin und spielte in diversen Filmen und Serien mit.

Obwohl ich gestehen musste, dass meine Mutter und ich äußerlich nicht allzufiel gemeinsam hatten, gab sie an mir ihr Interesse an die Schauspielerei weiter. Antonio stellte mich damals einem alten Freund vor, welcher daran interessiert war, einen neuen Film zu drehen und neue noch unbekannte Talente und Gesichter zu finden. Ich sah es wie eine neue Herausforderung und sprach für eine der Hauptrollen vor und drehte zusammen mit Antonio und Daliah schlussendlich 6 Monate in England.

Die Premiere zu dem Film fand heute auf dem roten Teppich in New York City statt.

Ich zog Daliah leicht mit mir und blieben ab und an auf dem Teppich stehen, um uns entweder fotografieren zu lassen, Interviews oder Autogramme zu geben.

Plötzlich wurden Daliah und ich von einer lauernden Reporterin zur Seite gezogen. Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn, als ich sie von nahem sah. Sie trug trotz ihres gedrungenen Körpers eine schwarze Lederjacke und ihr Gesicht verzehrte sich leicht zu einer Fratze, während ihre auf den ersten Blick nicht so stark aussehenden Arme uns zu sich zogen. Mein Blick wurde misstrauisch, als ich sie näher betrachtete und meine Hand fuhr leicht zu meiner Hüfte, an der nur wenige Meter darunter „Gladiator" am meinem Bein befestigt war.

Die Reporterin lächelte uns falsch an und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte ich spitze Zähne zu erkennen. Auffordernd hielt sie uns ihr Mikrofon entgegen und ihre dunklen Augen begannen zu leuchten, sodass sie fast schwarz wirkten.

„So ihr beiden Herzchen...wie fühlt man sich als neue Berühmtheit?" fragte sie uns zuckersüß und eine Gänsehaut fuhr meinen Rücken entlang. Ihre Stimme erinnerte mich an das Kratzen der Fingernägel auf einer Tafel. Ich spannte mich an und beobachtete die Reporterin genau.

Daliah schien meine Verspannung bemerkt zu haben, denn sie antwortete schnell der Reporterin.

„Wir sind keine Berühmtheiten. Dieser Film war eine Glanzleistung aller die daran gearbeitet haben und wir sind beide stolz darauf einen Teil beigesteuert haben." erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und die Reporterin fuhr sich mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen. Ihre dunklen Augen fuhren zu mir und ich drückte meine Schultern automatisch zurück, als wollte ich ihr zeigen, dass ich keine Angst gegenüber ihr verspüren würde.

„Und was ist mir dir Herzchen…? Wie ist es für dich die neue Berühmtheit zu sein?" fragte sie mich und ich zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben, ehe ich ihr zuckersüß entgegen lächelte.

„Meine Schwester hat ihre Frage bereits beantwortet und ich bin sicher, Sie haben jedes Wort aufmerksam mit angehört. Deshalb wäre es nur allzu freundlich, wenn sie uns ihre nächste Frage stellen würden." sagte ich und lächelte leicht in ihre Richtung. Die Reporterin zog wütend ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und zischte ihre nächste Frage fast in meine Richtung.

„Dein Vater muss wirklich unwahrscheinlich stolz auf dich sein, Helena Rhea Grace. Dass er es geschafft hat, seine einzige verbliebene Tochter vor unseren Augen und denen seiner Brüder zu verstecken…bemerkenswert. Aber selbst dein hoher Vater kann dich nicht vor dem beschützen, was du getan hast. Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt…und ebenso dein Tod…!" sagte sie zum Ende hin lächelnd und verschwand vor meinen Augen.

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr fühlen, Helena. Es ist, als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst!" flüsterte mit Daliah panisch entgegen.

Wir brauchten nicht lange um Antonio zu finden. Er warf umringt von einigen Mädchen-Fans die ihn kreischend in Empfang nahmen. Sobald wir in Sicht kamen begannen die Mädchen abermals aufzuschreien und streckten ihre Hände in unsere Richtung aus.

Antonio drehte sich lächelnd um. Als er unsere besorgten Gesichter bemerkte, gab er einem jungen Mädchen ihr Autogrammbuch zurück und wandte sich uns zu.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er und Daliah begann zu erzählen, während ich meine Blicke durch die Gegend schweifen ließ. Noch immer war ich auf der Hut und meine Hand bewegte sich nicht einen Meter von meiner Hüfte. Aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte ich einen braunhaarigen Jungen, der an Krücken entlang der schreienden Menge auswich und uns im Auge hatte. Vorsichtig schob ich Daliah und Antonio zur Seite und in einen abgelegenen Bereich, ohne Kameras, Reporter oder kreischende Menschen. Abermals entdeckte ich den braunhaarigen Jungen. Er versuchte sich unauffällig zu verhalten, scheiterte jedoch.

Daliahs Stimme holte mich ins hier und jetzt.

„Woher weiß diese Reporterin den richtigen Namen von Helena und warum redet sie über ihren Vater?" fragte sie fast schon panisch und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Antonio blasser als sonst erschien. Misstrauisch trat ich vor.

„Was weißt du, was du uns nicht erzählen konntest? Weißt du wer mein Vater ist?" fragte ich und Antonio schüttelte ruckartig seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer dein Vater ist, Helena! Aber nach allem, was Daliah beschrieben hat…seid ihr beiden hier erst einmal nicht mehr sicher." sagte er und warf einen Blick auf die hell erleuchtete Kulisse um uns herum.

„Was meinst du damit…wir wären hier nicht sicher? Vor wem sind wir nicht sicher?" fragte Daliah und Antonio schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf. Er nahm uns an die Hände und beugte sich zu uns herunter.

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die ihr beiden noch nicht versteht…aber in einer Sache bin ich mir sehr sicher. Das ihr beide damals vor meiner Tür gelegen habt, kann kein Zufall gewesen sein! Jemand wusste, dass Helena nur mir vertrauen würde und hat sie in meine Obhut gegeben!" flüsterte er uns zu.

Antonio biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange und schaute uns mit seinen blauen Augen nacheinander genauestens an.

„Es gibt einen Ort, an dem ihr beiden sicher wärt. Einen Ort, der euch besser beschützen würde, als ich es könnte." sagte er nach einer Weile und griff in die Jackentasche seines Anzuges.

Schnell schrieb er uns eine Adresse auf und reichte ihn mir. Seine Augen drückten den puren Ernst aus und er zog mich im nächsten Moment näher zu sich.

„Wenn du dort bist, verrate niemandem deinen echten Namen, Helena. Du bist auch weiterhin meine Nichte, aus Colorado. Versprich mir, dass du ihn nicht verraten wirst, auch wenn du glaubst es den Richtigen verraten zu müssen." flüsterte er angespannt in mein Ohr und ich nickte.

„Viel Glück!" sagte er zum Abschied und schubste uns leicht hinter den Aufstellern und Werbewänden in Richtung der vollen Straßen von New York City.

 _Camp Half-Blood Hill_

 _Farm Road 3.141_

 _Long Island, New York 11954_

Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und gab die Adresse dem Taxifahrer durch. Durch den New Yorker Stau zu kommen, erwies in jeglicher Hinsicht als schwierig. Durch die Premiere waren viele der Hauptstraßen versperrt oder durch den vielen Verkehr zu. Nach mehr als einer Stunde fuhren wir auf dem Highway in Richtung Long Island. Es war Nacht und viele Sterne zeigten sich am Himmel über uns.

„Es ist vergleichsweise ruhig diese Nacht. Seit mehr als einem halben Jahr spielt das Wetter verrückt. Sturmwarnungen an den Ostküsten der Staaten, Orkane heftige Gewitter nachts in New York…selbst die Forscher können sich diese Ereignisse nicht erklären!" sagte der Taxifahrer und schaute durch die Frontscheibe seines Autos. Ich ignorierte ihn größtenteils und blickte aus dem Fenster, an welchem die Wälder und Felder vorbeiglitten.

Das Taxi wurde langsamer und blieb schlussendlich am Rand eines Waldes stehen. Der Taxifahrer drehte sich zu uns herum.

„Seid ihr beiden sicher, dass dies der Ort ist an welchem ihr aussteigen wollt? Hier ist Nichts außer Wald und hinter den Hügeln befinden sich die Erdbeerfelder von „Erdbeerhof Delphi"!" sagte er und blickte misstrauisch in den Rückspiegel. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Karte überreichte ich dem Taxifahrer sein Geld und stieg zusammen mit Daliah aus dem Auto. Der Mann blickte uns stirnrunzelnd hinterher, schüttelte jedoch seinen Kopf und fuhr mit dem Auto die Landstraße zurück in Richtung Highway.

Innerlich musste ich dem Taxifahrer zustimmen, denn ich sah um uns herum einen Wald auf dessen Spitze eine hohe Fichte stand. Daliah zog sich ihre flachen Schuhe aus.

„Bist du sicher, dass Antonio mit einem sicheren Ort einen Ort, wie diesen gemeint hat?" fragte sie verwirrt und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um. Außer der Landstraße, auf welcher wir uns befanden entdeckten wir Nichts Auffälliges oder etwas, das wie ein sicheres Haus oder Unterschlupf gelten konnte.

„Auf dem Zettel steht Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141! Er würde uns nicht anlügen…ich bin sicher, dieser Ort ist hier irgendwo!" sagte ich und umschloss den bereits zerknitterten Zettel in der Hand.

Zusammen gingen wir die Landstraße entlang und hielten Ausschau nach jeglichen Häusern, begannen jedoch nach einer Weile erheblich an Antonios Worten zu zweifeln, als wir keine dergleichen fanden. Plötzlich blieb Daliah nahe dem Wald stehen und blickte hinter uns.

„Jemand ist hier…er ist nicht sehr weit! Aber die Abdrücke, die er auf der Erde hinterlässt sind…sie können nicht von einem Menschen stammen!" stammelte Daliah vor sich hin und ich reagierte schnell. Ich zog sie in die Schatten der Bäume und meine Hand fuhr zu meiner Hüfte.

Gladiator schien meine Unstimmigkeit zu spüren, denn mein Stab vibrierte leicht auf meiner Haut.

Ein Ast knackste und ich griff nach meinen weiß-silbernen Metallstab.

„Dreißig Meter!"

„Zwanzig Meter!"

„Zehn Meter!"

Daliah flüsterte neben mir die Zahlen hinunter und als sie sich schließlich neben mir anzuspannen begann sprang ich aus der Deckung und schwang meinen ellenlangen silbernen Stab in die Richtung des Unbekannten. Dieser schrie erschrocken auf und fiel keuchend auf den Waldboden. Mein Arm holte erneut zum Schlag aus, ehe ich die beiden Krücken neben dem Jungen auf dem Boden lagen sah. Der Junge auf dem Boden versteckte sein Gesicht ängstlich hinter seinen Armen und wimmerte leicht.

„Wer bist du und was tust du hier?" fragte ich und langsam ließ der Junge seine Arme sinken, ehe er mich schließlich mit seinen braunen Augen leicht panisch ansah. Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und erst jetzt erkannte ich die Person, welche vor mir lag. Es war der Junge, der mir auf der Premiere hinter her gelaufen war. Misstrauisch ließ ich meinen Blick an ihm herunter schweifen.

Er schien vom äußerlichen her wenige Jahre älter zu sein als Daliah und ich. Was mich in meiner Vermutung bestärkte, waren seine Akne und sein leichter Bartansatz. Er schien auf mich keinerlei ernst zu nehmende Gefahr darzustellen und gab meine Angriffsstellung auf, beobachtete den Jungen allerdings mit größter Vorsicht weiter.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Wer bist du und was genau tust du hier?" sagte ich sehr deutlich und wurde leicht ungeduldig, als ich bemerkte, dass mich der Junge noch immer mit offenem Mund ansah und anscheint nicht in der Lage war meine Frage zu beantworten.

In seinen braunen Augen bildeten sich leichte Tränen und er blickte erschrocken auf den Hügel rechts von uns, auf welchem die Fichte den höchsten Punkt darstellte. Seine Augen huschten unruhig zwischen der Fichte und mir hin und her, während er leise zu murmeln begann.

„Das ist nicht möglich…Tod…lebendig…Thalia…" konnte ich hören und stutzte bei dem Namen meiner Zwillingsschwester auf.

„ _Wenn du dort bist, verrate niemandem deinen echten Namen, Helena. Du bist auch weiterhin meine Nichte, aus Colorado. Versprich mir, dass du ihn nicht verraten wirst, auch wenn du glaubst es den Richtigen verraten zu müssen."_

Ich zuckte bei den Worten von Antonio leicht zusammen und besann mich eines besseren, indem ich eine gleichgültige Maske aufsetzte. Daliah trat neben mich. Endlich schien sich auch der Junge zu besinnen, denn er stand schwankend auf und griff nach seinen Krücken. Mit gesenkten Augen stand er vor uns und ich bemerkte, dass es ihm schwerfiel mich nicht die ganze Zeit über anzustarren.

„Mein Name…ist Grover Underwood…und ich bin…ich bin…" begann er langsam und ich unterdrückte ein Augenrollen.

„Und du bist was?" fragte ich beinahe gereizt und neben mir drückte Daliah beruhigend meine Hand.

„Du bist kein Mensch…ich kann es fühlen…" murmelte Daliah und Grover nickte schwach. Seine Hand fuhr langsam zu seiner Hose und ich holte nochmals mit dem Stab aus. Grover hob schützend die Hände hoch und schrie aufgeregt.

„Nicht…bitte…ich bin ein Satyr und spüre Halbblute auf und bringe sie ins Camp Half-Blood!".

Langsam ließ ich den Stab sinken und betrachtete den Jungen vor mir eine Weile, ehe ich schließlich scharf die Luft ausstieß.

„Ich will einen Beweis und ohne, dass du dir vor uns ein Kleidungsstück ausziehen musst!" sagte ich streng und Grover nickte zustimmend. Vorsichtig zog er sich seine Schuhe aus und statt ein Paar Füße kam ein Paar behaarter Hufen zum Vorschein. Ich kniff ungläubig meine Augen zusammen und trat vorsichtig näher.

„Das ist unmöglich…" murmelte ich leise und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Grover.

Ein Brüllen ließ mich hochfahren und ich sah panisch zu allen Seiten und zog Daliah hinter mich. Grover entfuhr ein Wimmern und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den großen Hügel uns gegenüber.

„Beim Hades…wir müssen gehen!" schrie er verzweifelt und griff nach unseren Händen. Blitzschnell entzog ich sie ihm und starrte ihn wütend an. Grover schien währenddessen zu verzweifeln, denn er warf hektische Blicke nach allen Seiten des Waldes.

„Ihr müsst mir vertrauen…nur dieses eine Mal…ich flehe euch an! Wenn ihr es nicht tut, dann werden wir sterben!" sagte er und aus seinen braunen angsterfüllten Augen erkannte ich Tränen. Er schien sie mit großer Mühe zurückzuhalten. Im gleichen Moment stieß auch Daliah ein kleines Keuchen aus und warf einen Blick hinter uns, während sie an meinem Arm zog. Ich warf einen Blick hinter uns und im nächsten Moment starrten mich mehrere Paare lavaroter Augen durch die Dunkelheit an.


End file.
